El fin de un largo viaje
by Road1985J2
Summary: Crossover Brokeback/Queer as folk. Jack/Justin. Jack se va de Texas para pedir a Ennis vivir juntos, pero las cosas cambían, terminando en Pittsburgh donde conocerá a Justin, que se está replanteando su vida. Muerte de un personaje.
1. Chapter 1

Jack llevaba más de 20 minutos hablando con los paletos tejanos para intentar venderles el maldito tractor. Estaba claro que les gustaba, estaba claro que lo querían, estaba claro que el precio era el adecuado, pero seguían preguntado más y más cosas. Jack procuraba no perder la paciencia, respondía a todas sus preguntas, probablemente porque su mente no estaba en Texas y nada le podía molestar. Su mente estaba mas al norte, en un pequeño pueblo de Wyoming, en un sucio motel de carretera donde hacía unos días había estado follando con Ennis. El recuerdo de ese polvo le hacía soportar todo, porque sabía que en unas semanas lo volvería a ver y por enésima vez le propondría vivir juntos, pero esta vez iba a ser un ultimátum, Ennis tenía que entender que no podían seguir así, que cada noche que Jack dormía con su mujer era un martirio y que estaba cansado de pensar en él cuando tenía que "acostarse" con su esposa.

El puñetero tejano por fin le dijo a Jack:

_- Ok la máquina es perfecta, ¿Cuándo nos la podremos llevar?_

Jack con la mejor de sus sonrisas les dio toda la información necesaria, les pidió un cheque de señal y por fin se encaminó de vuelta al despacho. Allí le esperaba su suegro, tal vez con este cheque de 2.500 dólares conseguiría alegrarle la cara, siempre que estaba con él, Jack notaba como su suegro parecía un toro salvaje como aquellos a los que se enfrentaba en los rodeos durante su juventud, su suegro parecía estar siempre dispuesto a envestirle.

Jack abrió la puerta del despacho, tras la mesa se encontraba su suegro, tenía un gesto raro en la mirada, desafiante, Jack le entregó el cheque diciéndole:

_- Aquí tienes más de 2.000 dólares por el jodido tractor que acabo de vender, parece ser que no soy un inútil vaquero de rodeos que no sabe ganarse la vida._

Jack esperaba recibir algún comentario despectivo de su suegro pero entonces sacó de un maletín un gran sobre y lo arrojó sobre la mesa, a la vez que en su boca aparecía un desagradable gesto de desprecio.

_- Esto es para ti, ya que eres tan listo, creo que te interesa, ábrelo ahora mismo y lárgate de Texas._

El comentario descolocó a Jack, ¿Qué quería decir con "lárgate de Texas"?. Además en el tono de voz y en el gesto de la cara, se adivinaba una amenaza.

Jack abrió el sobre y lo que descubrió le dejó helado. Una carta con el membrete de un detective privado de Houston, llevaba como título: **ASUNTO JACK TWIST & ENNIS DEL MAR. **Jack empezó a leer: "_El sujeto en cuestión se ha reunido con Mr Del Mar 5 veces en el presente año, quedando claro que han mantenido relaciones sexuales en el motel Cheyenne, habitación 247…"._

Jack dejó de leer, mientras observaba como la cara de su suegro iba cambiando, denotando un gesto de victoria y venganza. En el sobre aparecían numerosas fotografías de Jack y Ennis, en algunas de ellas se les podía ver desnudos y en situaciones verdaderamente comprometedoras.

_- ¡Que coño es toda esta mierda! - _Jack estaba furioso, ¿Cómo podía su suegro haber manchado algo tan bonito?Arrugando el sobre se lo arrojó con furia a la cara. Tenía ganas de partirle la boca y conseguir hacer desaparecer esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia, del hombre rico que humilla a un pobre vaquero.

_- ¿No está todo claro, Jack?, ¿Pensabas que ibas a engañarnos?, Siempre he sabido que escondías algo, que aparte de ser un cazafortunas, de un miserable vaquero de rodeo había algo más. ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a creerme esas mentiras de tus viajes a Wyoming para "pescar" con ese amigo tuyo?. Desde hace meses un detective privado amigo mío de Houston ha estado investigándote, y a descubierto toda tu porquería. Lo que haces en lugar de pescar con ese degenerado vaquero del norte, con…._

Al oír los insultos contra su querido Ennis, Jack no lo pudo soportar, de un salto aplastó sus puños sobre la grasienta cara de su suegro, toda la rabia contenida, todo el miedo oculto durante años, salió a relucir, y uno tras otro sus puños golpearon la cara de su enemigo.

Inesperadamente un revolver se apoyó sobre el vientre de Jack, a la vez que oyó el clic del gatillo. Jack dejó de golpear y se apartó unos pasos.

_- Escucha Jack no se por que me contengo y no te meto dos tiros, ya sabes que en Texas matar a un degenerado como tú no es delito. Coge tus cosas, solamente las que trajiste contigo cuando mi hija cometió la estupidez de traerte a mi casa. La próxima vez que te vea te aseguro que será lo último que hagas en tu puta vida. Agradéceme que quiero a mi hija y no quiero verla envuelta en un escándalo, pero la próxima vez no tendré tantos escrúpulos. Tienes media hora para desaparecer de mi vista, mi hija está en Dallas de compras, cuando vuelva no quiero que quede rastro de ti. Ahora dame las fotos, me las quedaré yo y si vuelves a aparecer por aquí te aseguro que serán un asunto público, y no te gustará saber como tratamos aquí a lo maricones como tú._

Jack se dio cuenta que el asunto no iba en broma, y no tenía ninguna intención de acabar con varias balas en su cuerpo, se dirigió a su casa, recogió la ropa y subido en su camioneta, tomó la carretera que iba hacia el norte, la misma que tantas veces había tomado para pasar unos días de amor y sexo con la persona que realmente le importaba, la persona de la que estaba enamorado desde los días pasados en Brokeback Mountain hacía ya tantos años.

A medida que se alejaba de Texas, la rabia y el miedo se iban cambiando en alegría, había llegado a un punto de no retorno y esto le daba mas fuerzas y argumentos para pedirle a Ennis que se fuera a vivir con él.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin llegó el sábado por la noche, Justin estaba cansado de aguantar a los compañeros de clase, sus burlas y su incomprensión, afortunadamente estaba con él Dafne, su amiga desde la infancia y la persona con la que podía ser él mismo y con la que compartir sus intimidades. Bueno, no la única, estaba Brian, su primer amor y la persona con la que era feliz, aunque su relación realmente se limitaba a esperar a que Brian le dijera que fuera a casa a acostarse con él, pero cuando eso pasaba era una noche de sexo sin límites que compensaba la relación tan extraña que los unía.

Justin aceleró el paso, quería llegar cuanto antes a Babylon, sabía que sin ninguna duda estaría Brian allí, solo esperaba que no estuviera en el cuarto oscuro haciendo de las suyas con cualquier tío del que se hubiera encaprichado, pero Justin ya estaba acostumbrado, eran las normas y sólo podía aceptarlas si quería seguir con él, aunque cada vez se le hacía más duro aceptar esta situación.

Cuando Justín entró en Babylon, buscó entre la gente a Brian, como cada sábado la discoteca estaba a rebosar, la música estaba a tope y era imposible dar un paso. Al no verlo se dirigió al cuarto oscuro, cruzó los dedos esperando no encontrarlo allí, en la penumbra intentó verlo, varias manos intentaron sujetarlo mientras le tocaban la entrepierna, pero él se apartó, con una sonrisa, pensó "_Uff, no está aquí, a lo mejor me deja ir esta noche a su casa con él"._

De nuevo en la pista de baile subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, había visto a Ted y Emmett, gesticulando y riendo y pensó "_Si estos están aquí, Michael y Brian no andarán muy lejos"._

_- Hola Emmett, ¿Has visto a Brian por aquí?_

_- ¿Has buscado en el cuarto oscuro?, Ya sabes que es el sitio que más le gusta de Babylon._

En ese momento Justin notó un brazo que le sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, al volver la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, Brian le besó en los labios, a la vez que le introducía la lengua en la boca dejándole casi sin respiración, mientras que su mano le acariciaba el trasero, y por fin le susurraba al oído:

_- ¿Qué haces por aquí, no deberías estar estudiando o durmiendo?, creo que es un poco tarde para un crío como tu, como se entere Debby que estás aquí te quedarás sin cenar una semana._

A pesar del cinismo de esas palabras, la cara de Justin se iluminó con una sonrisa, había encontrado a Brian y tenía que conseguir que le dejara pasar la noche con él, hacía 3 días que no tenían relaciones sexuales y Justin, temía que lo abandonara por otro.

_- El martes por la noche no pensabas que era tan crío, ¿no?, cuando me estabas follando decías otras cosas._

Emmett y Ted se miraron y sonrieron, ¿Cuando se iba a dar cuenta Brian que estaba enamorado de ese crío?, pero como siempre adoptaba la postura del que está por encima de todos y nada le afectaba.

Cuando Justin iba a insinuarse a Brian para llevárselo al cuarto oscuro, apareció Michael con dos cervezas en la mano.

_- Toma Brian, aquí tienes tu cerveza y otra vez avísame cuando te vayas, llevo diez minutos por la pista buscándote como un tonto._

Justin se sintió incómodo por la presencia de Michael, se sentía celoso de su amistad, en el fondo le gustaría que Brian le tratara como a su amigo, que quisiera estar con él a todas horas, y que fuera la persona más importante de su vida. Por eso espontáneamente intentó apartarlos.

_- Brian, Ven a bailar conmigo, deja la cerveza para después, además podemos hacer una visita juntos al cuarto oscuro._

_- Ahora no me apetece, luego ya veremos, ¿Porque no vas tu a ver si encuentras a otro crío que quiera bailar contigo?._

La respuesta cabreó a Justin, ¿Pero que se había creido este cretino?, sin decir nada se dirigió a la pista, se quitó la camisa y empezó a bailar provocando a todos los tíos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

_- Brian, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan borde?, No se como te aguanta, además mírate, si no puedes apartar la mirada y estás a punto de ir a separarle de ese tío musculoso que le está metiendo mano. Por cierto, ¿Te acuerdas que día es el próximo Sábado?._

_- ¿El próximo sábado?, Ummm déjame pensar… La fiesta de la espuma no toca todavía y la del cuero es el mes que viene. No tengo ni puta idea._

_- ¡BRIAN ATERRIZA!, El sábado tu hijo cumple su primer año y …_

_- ¡Coño! Habrá que comprarle algo. ¿Y que se le puede comprar a un niño de un año?, Melanie me pondrá a parir como no lleve algo apropiado. Para un consolador es muy joven todavía ¿no?._

Michael no sonrió, a veces las salidas de tono de su amigo lo cabreaban, pero como siempre no le llamó la atención.

_- No te preocupes hablaré con mi madre y le compraremos algo, mañana te lo llevaremos a casa. Pero no me refería solo al cumpleaños de tu hijo, hay algo más._

La cara de Bryan era el retrato de la duda, era incapaz de adivinar a que se refería su amigo.

_- No me digas que se celebra alguna reunión de frikis de comics y me pediste que te acompañara, lo siento tío, no me acordaba cuenta conmigo._

Al unísono Ted, Emmett y Michael le gritaron a Bryan:

_- ¡¡EL SABADO HACE UN AÑO QUE CONOCISTE A JUSTIN Y TE LO TIRASTE POR PRIMERA VEZ!!. _

_- Brian, ¿No crees que es un buen momento para que reconozcas que le quieres y le pidas de una vez que vaya a vivir contigo?, Es un poco tonto que casi todos los fines de semana acabe en tu cama y los lunes lo mandes de vuelta a casa de mi madre._

Para sorpresa de todos Brian exclamó:

_- No se si es por la mierda que me he metido esta noche, pero tíos me habéis convencido, el rubito folla de maravilla y ya va siendo hora que se venga a mi casa._

_- Brian tu siempre tan romántico._

Sin escuchar a Michael, Brian bajó a la pista de baile con decisión, apartó a Justin de los tíos que intentaban sobarle, lo cogió del brazo, le dio un beso y mientras se lo llevaba al cuarto oscuro le preguntó:

_- Justin, Creo que me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo. ¿Tu que dices?_

Las últimas palabras sonaron mientras entraban al cuarto oscuro, una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Justin - _SIIIII -. _Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

Al día siguiente después de salir del instituto, Justín hizo la maleta para ir a casa de Brian, antes de irse vio a Debby y sonriendo le dijo:

_- ¡Me lo ha pedido!, ¡Por fin!_

_- ¿De que me hablas?, ¿Estoy tonta o no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás diciendo?, empieza por el principio._

_- ¡Brian!, ¡Bri__an!._

_- ¿Dónde está?, Justin, ¡De que coño me estás hablando!, Cielo siéntate, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo en el instituto? ¡Habla claro! Me estás volviendo loca._

_- ¡Brian! Me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él, ¿No es perfecto?._

_- ¡No!, no es perfecto._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Que sucede?._

_- Justin, hazme caso, se lo que me digo, no te vayas a vivir con él, se que ahora estás contento, se que le quieres, pero no vayas a vivir con él. Si lo haces te arrepentirás._

Pero Justin, tenía claro lo que quería hacer, llevaba casi un año esperando este momento y no iba a renunciar. Además en unos días iba a ser el primer año que se conocían, le compraría algo, que le demostrara a Brian lo que sentía por él, además ¿Que mejor forma que celebrar el año en que se conocían que vivir juntos?.


	3. Chapter 3

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, Jack llevaba conduciendo su camioneta desde hacía más de 7 horas, el cansancio y el sueño empezaban a hacer mella en su ánimo, pero se encontraba atravesando las llanuras en dirección a Wyoming. No había ningún pueblo a la vista, pero necesitaba parar a descansar, los ojos empezaban a cerrársele y aunque no había prácticamente circulación por la carretera que atravesaba las llanuras del Oeste americano, no quería llevarse ningún susto.

Por fin un cartel anunciaba: **GASOLINERA Y SUPERMERCADO 3 MILLAS, **apretó el acelerador y por fin llegó al establecimiento, era un poco deprimente, lamentablemente no incluía ningún motel o lugar para pasar la noche, así que llenó el depósito y entró en el supermercado para comprar algo que comer, eran casi las 8 de la tarde y desde el mediodía en que había tenido que abandonar a toda prisa el negocio de venta de material agrícola, no había probado bocado.

No había mucha variedad, así que compró unos sándwiches prefabricados, un paquete con 6 latas de cerveza Budweisser y una botella de whisky, se dirigió a la caja para pagar y entonces vio un expositor de revistas y periódicos, echó un vistazo y entre revistas de moda y de cotilleos, había una amplia colección de revistas eróticas, en la mayoría de ellas aparecían rubias tejanas luciendo su cuerpo, realmente no le interesaban mucho, siguió mirando, hasta que inesperadamente descubrió otras revistas, con títulos tan sugerentes como MACHO, TORSO, etc, en ellas podían verse jóvenes desnudos como los que a él le gustaban. Cogió una de ellas, y se dispuso a pagar su compra, la mirada del dependiente al comprobar la revista que llevaba, no dejaba sospecha de lo que pensaba, pero a Jack no le importó demasiado; por fin se dirigió a la camioneta para alejarse unos kilómetros, apartarse de la carretera y pasar la noche en la parte trasera de la misma.

Jack fue incapaz de tragar los sándwiches que había comprado, realmente estaban incomibles, sin embargo iba ya por su cuarta cerveza, había aparcado a un lado de la carretera en medio de una pradera solitaria y silenciosa, solamente se escuchaba a lo lejos algún coyote aullando a la luna. Jack sonrió, le recordaba los westerns que tanto le gustaban en su infancia, pensó, _"¿Cuándo atacarán los comanches?". _Abrió la botella de whisky y entonces descubrió la revista que había comprado, los aullidos de los coyotes llevaron su mente a unas montañas en las que 20 años atrás había estado cuidando ovejas con un vaquero rubio que le tenía sorbido el seso.

Mientras bebía de la botella empezó a ojear la revista, la visión de los cuerpos desnudos empezaron a excitarle y una erección apareció bajo su vaquero, una de las fotos le hizo detenerse a mirarla mientras empezaba a masturbarse, un joven rubio vestido solo con un sombrero vaquero y unas botas, mostraba un pene erecto, pensó "_Ennis, mañana estaremos juntos, espero que por fin quieras vivir conmigo"._

Por fin eyaculó, el whisky y el cansancio empezaban a hacer efecto, pasó rápidamente el resto de las páginas, en la última de ellas una foto enorme llena de luces y humo llamó su atención, con letras de colores anunciaban: _"FIESTA DEL CUERO, EN BABYLON – PITTSBURGH". _En la foto se podían ver jóvenes bailando y no con mucha ropa, "_Que diferente a Texas", _pensó. Los ojos se le cerraban así que se acomodó en su saco de dormir que tenía en la parte trasera de su camioneta y que temporalmente iba a ser su dormitorio.

Los rayos del sol le despertaron, la cabeza le dolía como si le hubieran pateado una docena de toros de los que en tiempos montaba en los rodeos. Obviamente el whisky que había comprado no era de muy buena calidad, o a lo mejor era por que se había bebido la botella entera sin apenas comer nada.

Salió de la camioneta con el pelo revuelto, le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde luego no era un lugar muy cómodo para dormir. No tenía agua para lavarse ni nada para desayunar, así que abrió la última lata de cerveza y se la tomó de un trago. Ya estaba listo para emprender la última etapa de su viaje, que le iba a llevar a las afueras de Rivertown, a la pequeña casa en que vivía Ennis después de su divorcio de Alma.

Ocho horas de viaje y por fin llego al desvío de la carretera a Rivertown. Antes de llegar al pueblo tomó un sendero de piedras que le llevó directamente a la cabaña en la que vivía su amigo. El sitio no era muy acogedor, una cabaña de madera en mitad de un campo de tierra sin apenas hierba. Al llegar, vio que la vieja camioneta de Ennis no estaba, obviamente estaba trabajando en el rancho con los caballos. Miró su reloj, era el mediodía, así que no podía tardar mucho en volver. Jack se acomodó dentro de su camioneta se tapó la cara con el sombrero y se dispuso a echar una cabezada y a descansar sus huesos doloridos.

El ruido del motor despertó a Jack, se quitó el sombrero y sonrió al descubrir a unos metros la destartalada camioneta de Ennis. A través del polvo que cubría el parabrisas se adivinaba a un hombre rubio tocado con un sombrero vaquero y en la parte de atrás, dos caballos se movían nerviosos por los baches del camino, que agitaban el vehiculo.

Ennis detuvo la camioneta y se dirigió hacia Jack, su cara era una mezcla de duda y sorpresa. Jack se abrazó a Ennis, con intención de besarle, pero este le preguntó:

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Aún faltan 3 semanas para Noviembre._

_- Bueno, no esperaba este recibimiento tan efusivo._

_- Perdona, tienes razón, entra en la casa, supongo que no habrás comido y estarás cansado, además tienes que contarme lo que ha pasado, porque te has adelantado._

Mientras comían un par de hamburguesas, Jack le contó lo sucedido con su suegro y el chantaje que éste le había hecho. Conforme iban hablando podía observar la cara de Ennis, como siempre casi no hablaba, le costaba expresar sus ideas, pero no podía evitar que los gestos indicaran lo que pasaba por su mente.

La conversación siguió mientras daban buena cuenta de una botella de whisky.

_- Mira Jack, ahora tengo que volver al racho, ponte cómodo, a las 8 de la tarde estaré de vuelta y entonces hablaremos con más tranquilidad._

Cuando Jack se quedó solo, se acomodó en la única cama que había en la casa, necesitaba dormir un poco y pensar en lo que quería proponer a Ennis. El cansancio del viaje hizo que a los pocos minutos estuviera profundamente dormido.

Jack abrió los ojos y vio a Ennis sentado a su lado mirándolo fijamente, se sonrieron, saltó de la cama y se besaron con fuerza. Después de varios minutos de abrazos y besos, por fin Jack consiguió hablar.

_- Ennis, te necesito, ya sabes que no tengo donde ir, no puedo volver a Texas, estoy sin un maldito dólar, pero no me importa, es como una señal, es el momento de empezar una nueva vida, y que mejor que estar juntos, podemos vivir aquí de momento. Yo puedo trabajar en algún rancho de los alrededores y en cuanto tengamos algo de dinero podemos comprar nuestro propio rancho, ya sabes que es mi sueño, compartir mi vida contigo._

_- Jack, yo te quiero, cuando estamos juntos soy otro hombre, si no te volviera a ver no se lo que haría, pero ya te lo he dicho otras veces, Aquí no se puede hacer lo que tu quieres. No soportaría que la gente supiera lo nuestro, si mis compañeros del rancho lo supieran no se lo que haría, y ya te he dicho como tratan aquí a los que son como nosotros, nuestra vida no estaría segura._

_- Vaya Ennis, con lo poco hablador que eres y lo clara que has dejado la situación. Pero creo que no lo entiendes, no tengo donde ir, así que quiero quedarme contigo._

_- Pero podemos hacer una cosa, ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir aquí y buscas trabajo?, Los fines de semana podemos irnos a "pescar", ya sabes a lo que me refiero, al río, al bosque, lejos de todos donde no pueda vernos nadie. Podemos tener nuestra relación en secreto y ya no tendremos que esperar meses como hasta ahora para estar juntos._

Los dos amigos continuaban bebiendo whisky mientras la conversación empezaba a hacerse _más_ incómoda, Jack no lo pudo resistir más y le gritó:

_- ¡DIOS ENNIS, BASTA YA!, ¿Joder, cómo tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?, ¡NO AGUANTO MAS ESTA JODIDA RELACION!, necesito estar con un hombre que me quiera, con el que pueda follar cuando nos apetezca, despertarnos juntos todos los putos días y pasar las 24 horas juntos. Ennis, yo te quiero y deseo que seas tú ese hombre. Estoy cansado de buscar chaperos para follar cada vez que tu me decías que teníamos que separarnos por otros meses, hasta que terminaras con el trabajo de los putos caballos. ¿Lo entiendes? Ya no aguanto más. Quiero vivir contigo o con otro que me quiera, pero ya, ahora, así que decídete, si me quieres di que si y nos planteamos la vida juntos si no dímelo y no volverás a verme nunca más. _

_- ¡¡Estas diciendo que cuando volvías a Texas follabas con otros tíos?_ _Yo siempre te he sido fiel has sido el único hombre con el que he tenido relaciones sexuales, ¿Como has sido capaz de ser tan cabrón y estar con otros?!_

_- Ennis ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!! ¿Es que solo has escuchado eso?. En estos momentos es lo menos importante. Escúchame tío si no aceptas vivir conmigo te darán por el culo porque no volverás a verme en tu puta vida. ¿LO ENTIENDES? ¡¡QUIERO UNA JODIDA RESPUESTA!! YA SE QUE NO ERES MUY HABLADOR PERO JODER…. ¡¡SOLO TIENES QUE DECIR SI O NO!! ¿TAN DIFICIL RESULTA ENTENDERLO?. Y si me lo preguntas… SI HE FOLLADO CON MAS TIOS A PARTE DE TI, te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo no soy como tu, necesito algo más que unos bonitos recuerdos de unas románticas montañas, y acariciarnos 4 veces al año. Yo necesito JODER, a ser posible contigo pero TU NO ME HAS DEJADO._

Ennis, se puso de pie, no le salían las palabras, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, no sabía si quería llorar o romper una silla contra la pared para soltar la rabia que sentía dentro, poco a poco un ataque de ansiedad empezó a ahogarle, casi no podía respirar.

_- Jack, no puedo de verdad lo deseo como tu pero no puedo, no…_

Unas lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos, la respiración entrecortada y los latidos del corazón demostraban que Ennis, no sabía ni podía afrontar la situación.

Viendo la situación en que se encontraba Ennis, Jack se puso en pié, lo abrazó y besándolo con ternura le dijo:

_- Perdóname Ennis, he sido un maldito egoísta, perdóname._

Jack lo acompañó al cuarto de baño y le dijo:

_- Tómate una ducha y seguimos hablando, por favor olvida todo lo que te he dicho._

Pasados 15 minutos Ennis, volvió a la habitación envuelto en una toalla, una sonrisa apareció en su boca, en frente de él Jack desnudo cubierto solo por su eterno sombrero con una pluma de águila y unas botas de rodeo, estaba viendo la postal que le envió 16 años atrás, cuando se vieron de nuevo después de estar cuidando ovejas en Brokeback y donde tuvieron su primera relación.

Jack se volvió, le quitó la toalla y sobre la cama empezaron a abrazarse, besarse y hacer el amor como dos adolescentes treinteañeros. Ennis volcó toda su ansiedad en sus abrazos y en sus besos y cuando penetró a Jack, toda la rabia por el miedo a perderlo se convirtió en un deseo desenfrenado. Jack por su parte lo besaba como si fuera un animal en celo, sabía que iba a ser su última vez, y no podía dejar de acariciarle, de amarle y de querer sentir placer con él.

Entre besos y caricias, Ennis acertó a decir:

_- Por favor Jack, mañana a las 6 de la mañana no hagas ruido, espero a un compañero de trabajo y no quiero que sepa que he estado con un hombre, lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?_

Por si le quedaba alguna duda a Jack, en ese momento comprendió que no había nada que hacer, si se quedaba allí enloquecería, su vida con Ennis, solo podía basarse en el engaño a los demás, en ocultarse y en fingir, y después de todos estos años y todo lo que le había ocurrido en Texas, él no lo iba a aceptar.

A las cinco de la mañana, Ennis despertó, estaba él solo, ¿Dónde coño estaba Jack? Se levantó de la cama, la casa estaba en silencio, el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, entonces sobre la mesa vio unas hojas manuscritas, se acercó, era una nota de despedida de Jack:

_"Ennis, te quiero, perdona que me vaya así sin despedirme, lo nuestro no tiene futuro, somos muy diferentes, yo no quiero vivir separado de ti, pero no me dejas otra alternativa. Te juro que no te olvidaré mientras viva, has sido el único hombre que he querido de verdad, el único hombre con el que además de sexo he tenido cariño._

_No quiero ser egoísta y obligarte a vivir una vida que tú no puedes vivir, lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero yo no puedo vivir como tú propones, acabaría haciendo una locura._

_Me voy para siempre, no quiero hacerte más daño, a lo mejor si no me hubieras conocido en Brokeback, ahora serías un vaquero feliz con Alma y tus dos niñas, sin sufrir por esconder tus sentimientos._

_Ennis, te quiero pero nunca más volverás a verme. Rehaz tu vida, olvida que una vez conociste a un vaquero loco, que cantaba como el culo y que solamente quería vivir libre._

_Solo te pido una cosa: PERDONA EL DAÑO QUE PUEDA HABERTE HECHO._

_TE QUIERE Y TE QUERRA SIEMPRE, _

_Jack Twist"._

Ennis tiró de una patada la mesa, y salió corriendo, no sabía si aún podría alcanzar a Jack, en el exterior de la casa la camioneta no estaba ni había rastro de él.

_- ¡¡ JACK, VUELVE!!, ¿POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE VA?, ¿POR QUE TODOS ME DEJAIS SOLO?, JAAAAACK._

Ennis quedó de rodillas, llorando por Jack al que nunca volvería a ver, la angustia por perderlo, y el whisky de la noche, le revolvieron las tripas, y mientras vomitaba sobre la arena, aún pudo gritar de nuevo.

_- ¡¡JAAAAAAACK, VUELVEEEEEEE!!_


	4. Chapter 4

La camioneta de Jack estuvo a punto de salirse de la carretera al tomar una curva, desde que había dejado la casa de Ennis, pisaba el acelerador como si el hecho de alejarse de Rivertown, dejara atrás la tristeza por la ruptura con su amor de los últimos 20 años.

Era casi mediodía, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no quería detener el vehículo pero tampoco sabía adonde ir. La carretera secundaria llegó a su fin, Jack se encontró ante la carretera estatal que atravesaba Wyoming de Este a Oeste, ¿Qué camino debía tomar? Y lo que era mas importante, ¿Adonde debía ir? Detuvo la camioneta ante el cruce, estaba el solo en mitad de la pradera, miró a derecha e izquierda, ningún coche a la vista ni ninguna indicación.

Más que un cruce de carreteras, Jack se encontraba en la disyuntiva de su vida, no tenía hogar, trabajo ni sitio donde ir. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, entonces un suave viento se levantó, y la brisa abrió las páginas de la revista que había comprado el día anterior. Ante sus ojos aparecieron las páginas centrales y una vez más pudo ver a un rubio desnudo con sombrero y botas de vaquero, Jack se enfadó. Cogió la revista y vio entonces el anuncio de la fiesta del cuero en Pittsburgh, al verla sonrió, Pittsburg era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro, además era una ciudad industrial, posiblemente habría un empleo para él y además estaba la fiesta del cuero, por lo menos eso prometía sexo fácil y en esos momentos era algo que estaba deseando. Así que sin preocuparse de estar a casi 2.000 kms de distancia, giró a la derecha puso rumbo al Este y se dirigió sin pensarlo más hacia Pensilvania.

El sábado amaneció soleado, eran las 9 de la mañana, Justin se despertó y vio que Brian ya se había marchado, le había dicho que tenía que ir a la oficina a terminar unos asuntos de la última campaña publicitaria pero que a las 12 estaría en casa. Justin estaba contento, al estar solo podría ir a buscar el regalo que tenía preparado para Brian y esconderlo para cuando él llegara, además esperaba que cuando viniera de la oficina le traería algún paquete o algo por sorpresa, en los siete días que llevaban viviendo juntos, Brian no había dicho ni palabra sobre el aniversario, estaba claro que lo llevaba en secreto.

Justin se duchó, se vistió rápidamente, se puso unos vaqueros, una sudadera y el abrigo, abrió la nevera y tomó un trago de leche fría y salió corriendo a la calle hacia la tienda de cuadros. Una vez allí el dependiente le entregó el encargo, era un gran marco que encuadraba un dibujo hecho por Justin, en el dibujo se podía ver a Brian desnudo, y durmiendo; lo había estado dibujando a escondidas durante toda la semana y había quedado realmente magnífico.

A las 11 de la mañana Brian terminó por fin con la puñetera campaña publicitaria, se trataba de un bloque de anuncios para televisión de ropa interior femenina, no le hacía ninguna gracia pero había conseguido hacer unos buenos anuncios y los clientes habían quedado contentos con el trabajo.

Tomó su flamante coche con intención de volver a casa, entonces se dio cuenta que apenas llevaba gasolina, se dirigió a la estación de servicio más cercana, se encontraba casi a las afueras de Pittsburg, le dio las llaves al empleado para que le llenara el depósito y se dirigió a los wateres. Cuando entró allí, un joven de unos 22 años se encontraba en los urinarios, Brian se puso junto a él, a los pocos segundos se estaban mirando los genitales con descaro, El joven tomó la iniciativa:

_- ¿Te apetece follarme?, si quieres vamos a tu casa y me enseñas lo que sabes hacer._

_- Por supuesto, verás como no te puedes sentar en unas semanas. - _Añadió Brian mientras le acariciaba la entrepierna.

_- Solo una cosa, un amigo mío me está esperando afuera, ¿Te importa que venga también?._

_- ¡Claro que si! Que venga, dos mejor que uno, a ver si sabéis estar a la altura de las circunstancias._

Los tres montaron en el coche y se dirigieron al apartamento de Brian, cuando llegaron no había nadie en la casa, se desnudaron y pasaron al dormitorio empezando una orgía como las que le gustaban a Brian.

A los 20 minutos llegó Justin con su regalo, al cerrar la puerta escuchó unos sonidos raros como suspiros, venían del dormitorio, se dirigió hacia la cama, temía que hubieran entrado ladrones como había sucedido ya una vez, pero ahora estaba seguro que había dejado conectada la alarma.

Al abrir la puerta quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, ante él, Brian desnudo estaba penetrando a uno de los jóvenes mientras el otro le estaba besando la boca y acariciando el pecho.

_- Brian, ¿Qué coño está pasando?!_

Brian se volvió y con una sonrisa añadió:

_- Hombre Justin, creo que está claro, ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?._

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, como Brian seguía en su faena, Justin contestó:

_- ¿Sí, dígame?_

_- Hola Justin, ¿Está Brian?_

_- Ah hola Michael, Eh…. Si, pero no se si podrá ponerse, bueno coño, si que se puede poner. Brian, es para ti._

_- Joder, Justin, no ves que estoy ocupado, contesta tu._

_- Es Michael, quiere que te pongas._

_- Ok, ya voy… Chicos si os apetece un jovencito creo que Justin estará dispuesto._

_- ¿Que pasa Mikey?_

_- ¡¿QUE QUE PASA?, BRIAN, ¿NO TE ACUERDAS QUE DIA ES HOY?, Te estamos esperando en casa de Lindsay para comer, y tengo TU regalo, deja todo lo que estés haciendo y ven para aquí si no quieres verte metido en un lío._

_- ¡Joder, Joder! No me acordaba, gracias Mickey._

Brian colgó el teléfono y corrió a vestirse, los dos jóvenes y Justin lo miraban con cara de sorpresa, nadie sabía que hacer.

_- Bueno tíos me tengo que ir pero a las 9 de la noche espero que vengáis y continuamos follando, de todas formas si queréis seguir con Justin, creo que lo pasaréis bien tiene un culito muy juguetón._

Justin lo miraba con cara de incredulidad, no sabía si golpearle o marcharse, pero de todas formas le dio una última oportunidad:

_- Bryan, ¿Te acuerdas que día es hoy?_

_- Pues claro, Justin, es el cumpleaños de Gus y ya llego tarde._

_- Y… algo más ¿no?_

_- Si tranquilo, el regalo lo ha comprado Michael. Oye mira ahora tengo prisa, quédate con estos amigos, tu decides como os lo montáis y si quieres a las 9 vendré y nos lo hacemos los cuatro._

Brian se marchó del apartamento, sin darle ni un beso ni un abrazo y sin darle tiempo a Justin a decir ni una sola palabra.

Justin se volvió a los dos jóvenes y les pidió por favor que se marcharan, estaba hecho polvo y necesitaba que lo dejaran solo. Era su primer aniversario, Brian, que se suponía que estaba enamorado de él se había olvidado, había sido capaz de ponerle los cuernos, no le importaba que los dos tíos se lo follaran, no le había invitado al cumpleaños de su hijo…. ¿Que más podía pasar?.

Lentamente y con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, Justin recogió sus cosas, realmente sólo tenía su ropa, los libros del instituto y sus instrumentos de pintura, todo lo pudo meter en su bolsa de viaje. Una vez hecho el equipaje, tomó el cuadro, lo puso sobre la cama todavía desecha y con pintura negra escribió sobre la figura de Bryan: **VETE A LA MIERDA.**

Cuando llegó Brian a casa de Lindsay y Melanie, Michael le dio con disimulo un paquete, era un juguete para Gus, era "su" regalo, al entrar Brian, besó a Gus y a Lindsay y les dio el regalo, pero entonces, surgió la pregunta que Brian no había imaginado:

_¡Hola Brian! ¿Dónde está Justin?_

La cara de sorpresa de Brian descubrió a todos que no iba a ir, porque Brian no lo había invitado. Brian intentó arreglarlo:

_- Voy a llamar a casa para decirle que venga._

El teléfono sonó varias veces y nadie lo cogió, el apartamento estaba vacío, Justin había roto para siempre con Brian.

Jack tenía unas ganas inmensas de llegar a Pittsburg, Estaba oscureciendo, llevaba prácticamente 5 días viajando desde que salió de Texas y el cuerpo le dolía como si se acabara de caer de un caballo. Por fin vio un cartel que le alegró la cara: PITTSBURGH 25 MILLAS.

La carretera iba paralela al río, en el horizonte se adivinaban las casas de la ciudad, la camioneta enfiló la avenida que accedía a la ciudad desde el Oeste. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no conocía la ciudad, no tenía un maldito plano, no sabía donde buscar trabajo ni donde buscar un apartamento.

Él, acostumbrado a vivir en un pequeño pueblo de Texas, nunca había estado en una gran ciudad ni mucho menos en el Este. Como siempre había tomado una decisión sin reflexionar demasiado y ahora se encontraba perdido.

Llevaba un cuarto de hora circulando por la avenida repleta de coches sin saber donde ir, hasta que vio un desvío hacia el puerto fluvial, uno de los más importantes de Estados Unidos. Decidió ir hacia allí para detener la camioneta y pensar un poco en su situación.

Detuvo el vehículo, abrió la puerta y salió a tomar el aire, se quedó mirando el ancho río y sin tener ni puta idea de lo que iba a hacer, entonces vio un poco mas allá, sentado sobre el pretil del puerto a un chaval de unos 18 años, rubio y muy guapo, se dirigió a él en busca de ayuda.

_- Hola me llamo Jack, vengo desde Texas y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo moverme por esta ciudad, necesito buscar trabajo y apartamento. ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

La verborrea del vaquero sorprendió a Justin que estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido con Bryan, no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos azules y la sonrisa que brillaba en su boca, así que olvidando su tristeza, decidió ayudarle.

_- Hola me llamo Justin __y claro que te puedo ayudar, si quieres me subo contigo a tu camioneta y te acompaño a una zona donde alquilan apartamentos._

_- Ok, gracias, venga sube y vamos donde tu me digas._

Jack subió a la camioneta y abrió la otra puerta. Al subir Justin vio sobre el asiento la revista erótica, la cogió y sonrió al ver las fotos, Jack se dio cuenta de su error al no guardarla, pero Justin al ver su cara le sonrió:

_- Tranquilo Jack, yo también compro revistas como estas, te aseguro que no me escandalizo, tengo bastante "experiencia".._

Los dos se echaron a reír, y se contaron lo que les había llevado allí, el descubrir que mutuamente habían cortado con sus parejas y que no sabían que hacer con sus vidas, les hizo sentirse mucho mas cerca el uno del otro.

_- ¿Oye Justin?, En esta revista hablan de una fiesta del cuero en un sitio llamado Babylon, ¿Por casualidad no lo conocerás?_

Justin lo miró fijamente y con un gesto entre sonriente y triste le dijo:

_- ¿Conocerlo?, allí conocí al cabrón que acabo de dejar y el que me folló por primera vez. Babylon está en Liberty Avenue, es la zona gay de la ciudad y precisamente allí se alquilan muchos apartamentos para tíos solos y parejas._

_- Pues cuando quieras, vamos allí._

Justin llevó a Jack a Liberty Avenue y en poco rato le consiguió un pequeño apartamento.

_- Justín, ¿Quieres subir?, me caes bien y si no tienes donde ir puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo por lo menos durante un tiempo, verás que no soy mal tío._

Esa noche los dos estaban follando sobre la destartalada cama, revolcándose y calmando el uno con el otro, su tristeza y su desesperación. Poco a poco comenzaron a sentirse atraídos. El domingo transcurrió entre sexo y risas, después de tomar unas hamburguesas, Justin acompañó a Jack a un concesionario de compra venta de coches usados que necesitaba dependiente. La experiencia de venta de tractores a campesinos finalmente había servido de algo a Jack.

Esa noche después de cenar, los dos se encontraban descansando, por enésima vez habían hecho el amor, Jack por fin habló a Justin:

_- Justin, ¿Quieres quedarte a vivir en mi apartamento?, Creo que me gustas, No se si lo nuestro durará pero te aseguro que mientras dure serás feliz, te lo prometo. ¿Qué me dices?_

Justin titubeó unos segundos, por fin se decidió:

_- De acuerdo, yo también creo que me gustas, pero con una condición, yo tengo que ir al instituto, y trabajo en una cafetería, si aceptas que te ayude a pagar el alquiler me quedo.._

_- Bueno, bueno eso ya lo veremos – _sonrió Jack. - _De momento mañana te llevaré al instituto y si tu me dejas me gustaría ir a buscarte a la salida._

Por fin llegó el lunes, a la puerta del instituto los estudiantes estaban entrando a clase, Dafne, nerviosa esperaba a Justin. Desde el viernes no sabía nada de él. Entonces oyó las risas de algunos chicos que estaban junto a ella, una camioneta llena de polvo se acercaba al instituto. Al detenerse, se abrió la puerta, Justín con un sombrero vaquero a la cabeza que llevaba una pluma de águila se dirigió al asiento del conductor, delante de todos le dio un beso de película y tras varios segundos, le devolvió el sombrero, se dirigió corriendo hacia Dafne y cogiéndola del hombro le dijo:

_- Vamos a clase que es tarde, luego te cuento lo que me ha pasado, no te lo vas a creer._


	5. Chapter 5

El profesor, explicaba la importancia de James Joyce en la literatura de habla inglesa, pero Justin solo podía mirar su reloj. Faltaban 12 minutos para que la clase terminara y pudiera volver a ver a su vaquero; en vez de atender al profesor, se limitaba a dibujar una y otra vez el rostro de Jack sobre su cuaderno. El tiempo parecía no avanzar pero de repente, el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

A toda prisa guardó sus libros en el macuto, se lo puso al hombro y como alma que lleva el diablo salió disparado hacia el pasillo entre las protestas de sus compañeros, a los que empujó sin miramientos, de fondo, se oyeron algunos comentarios insultantes hacia él: "_Mira como corre la princesita en busca del vaquero que lo va a montar esta noche"_.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida del instituto y una vez en la calle una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Allí enfrente, apoyado en su camioneta y con un trozo de hierba en los labios, se encontraba Jack Twist. Al lado de Justin, Dafne miraba curiosa al vaquero, se volvió hacia su amigo y le dijo:

_Desde luego Justin, tienes buen gusto, que envidia me das._

_Bueno Dafne ya hablaremos, tenemos que irnos al apartamento a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo esta mañana._

Justin cruzó sin mirar la calle y delante de sus compañeros besó a Jack en los labios, en ese momento oyó su nombre _- "¡Justin!"- . _Al volverse descubrió la cara de asombro de su madre.

_- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido estos días?, Debbie me telefoneó el sábado, y llevo casi tres días buscándote por toda la ciudad. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, y a Brian lo tienes muy preocupado, ¿Cómo has sido capaz de no…?_

En ese momento Justin la interrumpió.

_- ¡Mamá_ _no me agobies!, y por favor no me nombres a Brian, si supieras lo que me ha hecho no hablarías así. Por cierto te presento a Jack, desde el sábado vivo con él._

Al oír estas últimas palabras, la cara de la madre se transformó de repente, mientras miraba a Jack. Su aspecto la dejó sin palabras: Sombrero vaquero con pluma de águila, botas de montar y una sonrisa que no sabía si era de buena persona o de corruptor se menores.

_- ¡Hola señora!, tiene usted un hijo magnífico. No sabe la suerte que he tenido de encontrármelo, creo que me ha salvado la vida, sin él no se que habría hecho en Pittsburgh. Es un chico muy simpático y responsable, tiene que estar usted muy orgullosa de él. Enhorabuena señora._

Justin sonreía orgulloso, mientras miraba a su madre, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir semejantes elogios. Durante el año que había estado con Brian, los únicos halagos recibidos de él, se referían a lo bien que sabía chuparle la polla y el culo tan magnífico que tenía para ser penetrado. Desde luego cualquier cosa menos romanticismo.

_- Bueno mamá, como te decía este es Jack Twist es de Wyoming, vivo en su apartamento, estoy seguro que os llevaréis muy bien, pero ahora tenemos prisa. Te llamaré, dales recuerdos a todos._

_- Señora, encantado de conocerla, espero que algún día nos venga a ver._

Mientras Jack decía estas palabras, se quitó el sombrero en señal de respeto hacia ella y le hizo una ligera reverencia, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba en el pueblo de sus padres, y tenían la visita de alguna vecina.

Justin tenía ganas de ir al apartamento y comenzar una nueva sesión de sexo, cogió de la mano a Jack y con un gesto cariñoso le dijo:

_- Vamos Jack, tenemos prisa ¿Te acuerdas?. Mamá, te llamaré uno de estos días y no pongas esa cara, estoy bien, soy muy feliz con Jack, ya te daré mi nueva dirección._

Los dos se subieron a la camioneta, de nuevo se besaron, ante la mirada atónita de su madre, arrancaron el vehículo y se dirigieron rápidamente a su apartamento.

En ese momento se acercó Dafne que había estado contemplando la escena a corta distancia y sonriendo le dijo a la madre de Justin:

_- No se preocupe, le aseguro que Justin está contento y por lo que me ha contado su nueva pareja lo trata con todo cariño. - _Guiñándole un ojo le dijo. - _Yo que usted cerraría la boca, la gente la está mirando._

Lentamente se subió al coche, pensando los quebraderos de cabeza que su hijo le estaba dando, ya le había costado aceptar que viviera con un hombre de 30 años, que no era precisamente el yerno perfecto, pero este ¿Cuántos años tenía? 35, 36…. Además, con esas pintas de vaquero escapado de una película de John Wayne. Pero sabía que con Justin no había alternativa, cuando tomaba una decisión solo se podía hacer una cosa: Aceptarla.

Cuando dejó el instituto decidió ir a casa de Debbie, llamó a la puerta y esperó nerviosa, necesitaba el consejo de una amiga con mas experiencia en estos asuntos, todavía no terminaba de asimilar el tipo de relaciones en las que Justin se estaba metiendo desde hacía un año. Cuando Debbie apareció ante ella, solo pudo decir una cosa:

_- Está con un vaquero con pintas de estar un poco chalado, de más de 35 años de edad. Viven juntos desde el sábado y no quiere ni oír hablar de Brian. ¡Pero si yo creía que estaba enamorado de él! ¿Tu entiendes algo?, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_- Cariño…. Pasa adentro tengo helado de chocolate y hablamos. Por cierto, si no he oído mal, dices que no quiere saber nada de Brian. ¡Menos mal!, este rubito demuestra ser inteligente. _

Las dos mujeres entraron en la casa mientras Debbie pensaba en como calmar a la madre de Justin, al mismo tiempo que intentaba comprender la situación, realmente estaba preocupada por su rubito. "_Tengo que hablar con Michael, seguro que estará enterado de la última putada que el imbécil de Brian ha hecho", _Solo esperaba que el buenazas de su hijo no se pusiera como siempre a defender a su querido amigo, eso últimamente la sacaba de quicio.


	6. Chapter 6

La tarde del lunes, estaba gris, poco a poco el cielo se llenó de nubes y empezó a caer un chaparrón, cuando más agua caía, Justin entró corriendo en la cafetería, estaba completamente empapado, al verlo, Debbie se echó a reír mientras le decía:

_- ¡Dichosos los ojos!, ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?, Tu madre ya me ha contado que has conocido a un vaquero, pero anda hijo entra dentro y cámbiate de ropa no vayas a coger una pulmonía._

Mientras entraba al almacén a buscar una camiseta y un vaquero secos, Justin le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras le sonreía.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la puerta, Michael y todo el grupo entraban en la cafetería para cenar, al darse cuenta Debbie intentó deshacerse de ellos para evitar el encuentro entre Brian y Justin, pero fue inútil, detrás del mostrador apareció el muchacho con el pelo mojado y revuelto y el delantal puesto, listo para empezar a trabajar.

_- Espera, cielo, yo les atenderé, tu quédate aquí._

_- De ninguna manera, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, todo está bien._

Justin se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaban Brian y sus amigos, para tomarles nota de lo que querían tomar, al verlo acercarse, las risas cesaron, y las miradas se posaron en las caras de ambos.

- _Hola chicos, ¿Que queréis tomar?_

Antes de que nadie hablara, Brian sonriente le dijo:

_- Muy bonito el retrato que me dejaste sobre la cama. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, y nos vamos luego a Babylon y terminamos la velada en mi cama, así olvidamos nuestros problemillas?_

Michael miró con asombro la cara de su amigo. Como siempre, parecía que los problemas no le afectaran, después miró a Justin, y al oír una extraña tos, miró a su madre que a duras penas podía estar callada, cuando iba a decir algo para bajar la tensión, le oyó decir:

_- Como siempre una hamburguesa doble y una cerveza para todos ¿no?, Ah y a ti Brian ¡Que te jodan!_

Emmet intentó protestar, estaba a régimen y no le apetecía meterse una ración de grasa, pero comprendió que no estaba el horno para bollos, así que haciendo una mueca, empezó a cantar una canción como si estuviera en otra dimensión.

Debbie se acercó a la mesa con una amplia sonrisa mientras se contoneaba mirando a su hijo.

_- Michael, ¿Qué tal estas?, ¿Hay alguna noticia nueva que debas contarme?, He oído que alguien ha recibido por fin de su propia medicina. ¡¡Brian por favor, deja en paz al chico!!_

Justin apareció con una gran bandeja llevando las cuatro hamburguesas y las cervezas, sin decir nada las fue dejando sobre la mesa, pero al llegar a Brian, derramó la cerveza sobre sus pantalones de Armani último modelo, mientras con una voz claramente falsa decía:

_- Uy cuanto lo siento señor, ¿Quiere otra cerveza?_

_- Justín, venga no seas un crío, no me jodas, ven a casa y olvidemos lo que ha pasado._

Justín dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al mostrador mientras levantaba la mano derecha, haciendo un gesto muy claro con el dedo corazón pensando "¿_Por que no te vas a la mierda?". _

La tarde iba avanzando, en la mesa Michael como siempre intentaba ser el abogado de todos, y como siempre no conseguía convencer a nadie, Debbie masticando chicle estaba pletórica de alegría, el rubito había hecho lo que su hijo Michael debería haber hecho años antes, Justin sonriente, imaginaba lo que costaban los pantalones que acabada de echar a perder y miraba el reloj, contando los minutos que faltaban para reunirse de nuevo con Jack.

Los pensamientos de todos se pararon en seco al abrirse la puerta de la cafetería y ver entrar a un individuo con un andar extraño, vestido con unas botas de cuero, y llevando un sombrero vaquero con una pluma de águila.

Justin lo vió:

_- ¡Jack que haces aquí!, aún falta una hora para que termine mi trabajo._

Jack no le contestó, con una sonrisa se dirigió al mostrador, al sitio en el que se encontraba Debbie.

- ¡_Usted debe ser Debbie!, es tal y como me la describió Justin, señora estoy encantado de conocerla y muchas gracias por cuidar de Justin, mientras estuvo en su casa._

Al oír como la llamaba señora, se puso orgullosa, mirando con picardía a la mesa en la que se encontraba Michael con el resto del grupo, salió fuera del mostrador y saludó a Jack.

_- ¡Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estas?, la madre de Justin, me dijo que eras muy simpático pero creo que se quedó corta. ¿Qué tal os va?, ¿Dónde vivís?, Dime…_

En ese momento Justin se unió a ellos.

_- Debbie por favor, esto parece un interrogatorio._

_- No importa, es normal que Debbie quiera saber que clase de tipo soy – _Añadió Jack.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos Debbie y Jack estuvieron hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Justin un poco embarazoso observaba la escena mientras de reojo veía como Brian cambiaba de cara y empezaba a estar visiblemente enojado o quizás celoso.

Esto lo envalentono, se acercó a su vaquero cogiéndolo por la cintura le dio un beso delante de todos mientras le decía:

_- Si a Debbie no le importa puedo salir un poco antes hoy, así podremos ir antes al apartamento a lo que tu ya sabes._

_- ¡Por supuesto cielo, puedes marcharte cuando quieras!, con una condición, que vengáis a cenar a mi casa uno de estos días, Jack tiene que probar mis ricos spaguettis._

_- Claro que si señora, el próximo sábado si Justin no opina lo contrario iremos a su casa._

_- ¡Michael! ¿Podrás venir tú también a cenar con nosotros?_

Michael miró a su madre con una cara mezcla de vergüenza y enfado, lo último que quería era cenar con el puñetero rubito, su novio y dejar solo el sábado en Babylon a Brian.

_- Mamá lo siento el sábado estoy ocupado, no podré ir._

_- ¡Tonterías!, si no tienes a nadie para salir el sábado más que a tus amigos, no se hable más el sábado os espero a los tres._

Justin subió a la furgoneta de Jack, estaba contento, cada vez lo quería más y además había visto a Brian humillado, ¿Qué más se podía pedir en una sola noche?

De camino al apartamento, Jack hizo la última pregunta que Justin podía imaginar:

_- ¿Por qué antes de ir al apartamento no vamos a Babylon?_

La cara de Justin, demostraba que no tenía ninguna gana de volver a pisar la discoteca, pero Jack sabía como convencer a las personas que quería.

_- Si no te apetece no vamos, pero de donde yo vengo no es muy habitual encontrar sitios así donde poder expresarse con libertad, además estoy deseando que todo el mundo nos vea, que vea lo felices que somos y…, visitar el cuarto oscuro contigo, nunca he estado en uno y me gustaría que la primera vez fuera contigo, además puede ser un aperitivo de lo que luego te voy a dar en el apartamento._

Mientras decía esto, la mano de Jack empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Justin, a la vez que pulsaba la tecla de ON, del CD y empezaba a sonar una canción titulada "I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO".

_- Este CD es un regalo para ti, llevo toda la tarde buscando una tienda de música country y con unas determinadas letras y al ver este disco he pensado en ti._

Justin al oír esto y ver la cara de "enamorado" con que le miraba su vaquero no pudo menos que decir:

_- En una media hora abren, si nos damos prisa podremos entrar de los primeros y no hacer demasiada fila._

Esta frase la acompañó de un beso que hizo que casi se llevaran por delante un coche que estaba aparcando delante de ellos, entre los sonidos del claxon y los insultos del conductor, Jack aceleró.

_- Vamos vaquero, te indico el camino._

Como siempre Babylon estaba llena, numerosos jóvenes sin camisa bailaban al ritmo de la música que atronaba en la sala. Jack miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa, nunca había imaginado que pudiera encontrarse en un lugar así, no tenía nada que ver con los garitos mugrientos que había frecuentado en Méjico cuando el cabreo con Ennis le llevaba a buscar algún chapero con el que desfogarse.

Rápidamente se integró en el ambiente y empezó a bailar con Justin, a los pocos minutos, entraban en la discoteca Brian, Michael, Ted y Emmet.

El grupo, desde el piso de arriba, empezó a ejecutar la rutina de siempre:

Ted con cara de aburrido miraba pasar a los diferentes tíos que se comportaban como si él no existiera, Emmet como una gran diva se contoneaba echando el anzuelo a todo tío minimamente musculoso que se encontrara a su alrededor, Michael, intentaba hablar con su amigo Brian, como si este le hiciera algún caso y como siempre Brian, desde lo alto de la discoteca oteaba el horizonte en busca de una presa que llevarse al cuarto oscuro y si merecía la pena, llevárselo a la cama.

Brian cruzó la vista con otro tío que tenía tantas ganas de follar como él, a los pocos segundos, dejó a su amigo solo y se dirigió a la pista de baile, entonces la cara de Michael cambió, mientras abría la boca con sorpresa, Ted lo miraba y miraba la pista de baile. ¿Qué había sorprendido tanto a Michael?

_- Joder Michael, el ligue de Brian está bueno pero no es para que te sorprenda tanto, casi todas las noches son iguales._

Entonces Ted descubrió lo que sorprendía a Michael, justo al lado del ligue de Brian, Justin sin la camisa bailaba provocadoramente con su vaquero que tan solo llevaba los pantalones y el sombrero con la pluma.

Brian empezó a bailar con su ligue mientras le tocaba el paquete, en ese momento vio a Justin bailando, por su cabeza empezaron a brotar pensamientos…. ¿Dejaba el ligue que estaba como un tren e intentaba llevarse a Justin?, ¿Se inventaba algo para dejar fuera de juego al vaquero y tener libre el campo?, ¿Pasaba de ellos y se follaba al tío que tenía delante?

Cuando volvió a la realidad, su ligue harto de ver que pasaba de él, estaba coqueteando con otro, Jack de la mano se llevaba a Justin al cuarto oscuro, y Michael no sabía si reír o invitar a una cerveza a su amigo.

Brian reaccionó rápidamente, reconquistando al tío que le había gustado, le cogió del cinturón y lo arrastró al cuarto oscuro. Una vez dentro, mientras su ligue, de rodillas empezaba a bajarle la cremallera, vio con rabia como Justin también de rodillas, tenía el órgano sexual de Jack en su boca, mientras éste sonriente le mandaba un saludo con el sombrero.

Esto era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, pero esta situación provocó algo que nunca había experimentado: UN GATILLAZO, mientras veía como su miembro perdía volumen, el tío que estaba arrodillado lo miraba con decepción:

_- Tío lo siento, pero me gustan las herramientas que funcionan._

Esto lo dijo con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que la gente de alrededor lo oyera. Jack no pudo evitar una sonrisa y Justin mientras se limpiaba la boca, lo miró y poniéndose en pie, le dijo a Jack, mirando de frente a Brian:

_- Vamos, tenemos que continuar esto en la cama._

Michael se dirigió al cuarto oscuro, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero cuando llegó, se dio de bruces con Justin y Jack que salían abrazados. ¿Y Brian, que habría pasado?

En ese momento salió Brian, evidentemente enfurecido:

_- ¡Vamos Micky! Hoy esto está muy aburrido, acompáñame a casa y te invito a un trago._


	7. Chapter 7

Michael y el resto de sus amigos llevaban más de una hora haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio al que acudían todas las semanas, aunque más que al ejercicio se dedicaban a hablar entre ellos y elucubrar sobre donde se encontraba Brian, desde la noche del gatillazo ninguno lo había visto, y el hecho de que Brian renunciara a su sesión semanal de ejercicios para tener el cuerpo del que se encontraba tan orgulloso era como mínimo imposible.

Cada uno había expresado su teoría y Emmet, no podía evitar reírse y bromear sobre el "fallo" que Brian, el supuestamente rey de Babylon, había tenido, pero entonces quedó callado y con cara de sorpresa o de envidia, observó el pasillo que llevaba a la sauna. Todos se volvieron a mirar para ver lo que había visto:

Brian ajustándose la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo salía de la sauna acompañado de un joven al que indudablemente acababa de follarse. Con una sonrisa de superioridad se dirigió a sus amigos:

_- ¡Hola chicos!, ¿Dónde os metéis? Hace unos días que no se os ve el pelo._

_- Hola Brian, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- Por supuesto Micky. ¿Por que no iba a estarlo?_

_- Hombre, después de lo que pasó la otra noche, estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora que te olvides de Justin, le dejes en paz y te busques otros tíos?_

_- Vale, Vale, no me sermonees. Para mi ya es historia, pero no le guardo rencor, de hecho esta tarde voy a ir a su apartamento para hablar con él y quedar como amigos._

Emmet no pudo evitar hacer un sonido que sonaba entre irónico e incrédulo.

_- Eso me gustaría verlo… Brian rindiéndose y quedando como amigo del tío que le ha rechazado y le ha provocado un gatillazo. ¡Ja!, eso no me lo haría ni mi querida Liza en Cabaret._

_- Emmet reina, cierra el pico, no eres tú la persona más indicada para dar lecciones sobre como sobreponerse con dignidad cuando te dejan tirado._

A las 8 de la tarde Justin llegó al portal del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento que compartía con Jack, cuando abrió la puerta oyó como alguien le llamaba. Brian apoyado en su flamante 4x4, le miraba sonriente.

_- Hola, ¿Podemos hablar?_

Al verle, Justin cambió el gesto de su cara y se puso a la defensiva -"_¿Qué buscaría Brian? ¿Acaso pensaba que simplemente con llamarle iba a correr como un corderito para echarse en sus brazos y acabar en su cama para que lo follara a su antojo?"._

_- Hola ¿Qué quieres? ¿A que has venido?_

_- Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz, solo quiero hablar contigo, después de un año creo que no es justo que terminemos así, como enemigos, al menos por los buenos ratos que hemos pasado juntos, podemos quedar como amigos. ¿No?_

Mientras decía esto Brian, mostraba la más seductora de sus sonrisas, a la vez que le enseñaba a Justin una botella de whisky.

_- Venga fumemos la pipa de la paz. Déjame subir a tu apartamento, charlamos, aclaramos nuestras cosas, nos tomamos esta botella y unos canutos, podemos ser amigos y a lo mejor hasta Jack y yo congeniamos._

_- OK, no debería hablarte pero tienes razón, los buenos momentos merecen que seamos amigos; sube al apartamento, además en poco más de una hora vendrá Jack, seguro que al final os lleváis bien._

Mientras subían las escaleras, Justin estaba contento, en el fondo quería ser amigo de Brian, no podía olvidar que fue el primer tío con el que folló, con el vivió unos meses de libertad fuera de la casa de sus padres, y aunque en el fondo era un egoísta, había pasado momentos inolvidables con él.

Brian por el contrario, estaba pensando como recuperarlo, o por lo menos como hacer que la pareja rompiera, como bien sabían los que le conocían, nadie dejaba a Brian y sobre todo, aunque no lo reconociera, en el fondo estaba enamorado de aquel mocoso de apenas dieciocho años.

Llevaban más de 30 minutos hablando, recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos, la botella ya iba por la mitad y Justin empezaba a estar un poco bebido, no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y empezaba a reírse por cualquier cosa. Entonces Brian sacó un paquete con hierba.

_- Como te decía, aquí traigo la pipa de la paz._

Brian preparó un par de porros bastante cargados, los encendió y le pasó uno de ellos a Justin, la mezcla de alcohol y droga hizo su efecto.

_- ¿Te acuerdas de la primera noche que te follé?, no tenías ni puta idea de nada y cuando te preguntaba por tus gustos, me contestabas que te gustaban los videojuegos y gilipolleces similares._

Mientras decía esto, Brian se desabrochaba la camisa, en la habitación casi cerrada, el humo de la droga hacía el ambiente casi irrespirable.

_- Si, claro que me acuerdo, desde luego que era un gilipollas… _

Justin empezaba a reírse como un colgado, estaba medio borracho, tenía mucho calor, y la vista de Brian con la camisa medio quitada empezaba a excitarle.

_- ¿Por qué no pones algo de música?, Me acuerdo el día que viniste con Dafne a Babylon y me levantaste un par de ligues, sabes que me gusta verte bailar._

Dando tropezones y riéndose como un idiota, Justin puso un disco y empezó a bailar mientras miraba provocativamente a Brian, éste se levantó y lo abrazó, mientras bailaba apretándose cada vez más a él.

Entonces el cerebro de Justin reaccionó a duras penas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que podía pasar.

_- Brian por favor – _acertó a decir a duras penas intentando soltarse – _no lo estropees, como tu bien has dicho vamos a intentar ser amigos, "solamente" amigos._

_- No disimules, lo estas deseando tanto como yo. No me creo que por un estúpido olvido puedas dejar de sentir lo que decías que sentías por mí. Yo se que me quieres y que estas deseando que te folle._

Mientras forcejeaban se abrió la puerta y entró Jack. Lo que vio le dejó sin palabras, Justin con la camisa quitada, drogado y borracho estaba abrazado a Brian que le acariciaba con la mano el culo e intentaba besarlo.

_- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! _

Justin consiguió separarse y mirando a Jack intentó explicarse, los ojos vidriosos mostraban que estaba completamente drogado.

_- Jack, hola, jeje, mira esto no es lo que parece, Brian ha venido a disculparse y yo ehhh, estooo, le he dicho que no quiero follar con él, que me deje en paz…._

Sin poder acabar de hablar empezó a vomitar mientas a cuatro patas intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

_- ¡Brian, eres un cabrón. ¿Cómo te has atrevido?, ¿Qué pasa, que cuando no puedes convencer a alguien, intentas emborracharlo o drogarlo para poder violarlo?_

_- Mira vaquero, cierra tu maldita boca, no he intentando nada de eso, el chico me quiere y solo intento hablar con él para que me perdone el estúpido error que cometí, recapacite y vuelva conmigo._

Mientras decía esto, se dirigió desafiante hacia Jack Twist, pero al igual que Justin, el alcohol y la droga que había tomado hacían que no estuviera en el mejor de los momentos, al acercarse a Jack, para agarrarle de los hombros, recibió un puñetazo en la boca, que le partió el labio y le hizo sangrar abundantemente.

_- Mira capullo, por mucha ropa de marca que lleves y mucho coche caro que tengas no eres más que una mierda, si te queda algo de orgullo, sal de mi apartamento y no vuelvas el resto de tu puta vida._

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, el orgullo herido de Brian, tanto por el aspecto de borracho y drogadicto que presentaba, como por el rechazo que había sufrido por parte de Justin, le empujaron a salir de la casa, una vez que hubo salido, Jack cerró con violencia la puerta, pero aún pudo oír la maldición que soltó Bryan al caerse por las tres últimas escaleras.

Jack se acercó a Justin, continuaba en el suelo a 4 patas, intentaba vomitar de nuevo, además le dolía la cabeza, estaba llorando intentando que Jack no se diera cuenta, al notar como le cogía con sus brazos se volvió hacia él y solo acertó a decir:

_- Te juro que no ha pasado nada, es cierto que me he emborrachado, pero ya le he dicho que no quería que me fo…_

Jack le dio un beso en los labios y no le dejó terminar la frase, lo acompañó a la ducha, lo desnudó y le limpió los resto de los vómitos, con suavidad le lavó todo el cuerpo y una vez limpio, le llevó a la cama.

_- Ya se que no ha pasado nada, no seas tonto, ahora es mejor que duermas la mona y mañana lo veremos todo de otra manera, esto será solo una pesadilla._

A las 7 de la mañana sonó el despertador, si Justin quería ir al instituto debería darse prisa, sin embargo dormía profundamente, la resaca continuaba haciendo efecto.

Jack, apagó el despertador, bajó las persianas y haciendo el menor ruido posible salió del apartamento, dejando que el chico se recuperara de la mezcla de borrachera y la droga. Antes de ir al trabajo se dirigió a la cafetería donde trabajaba Debbie, al entrar la vio preparando café para los clientes, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

_- Hola Debbie, buenos días._

_- Hola vaquero, ¿que tal os va a ti y a mi rubito?_

_- De eso venía a hablarte, ayer Brian fue a ver a Justin, lo emborrachó, drogó e intentó violarlo, ahora lo he dejado en la cama hecho una mierda, hoy no va a ir al instituto, por favor, ¿Podrías acercarte dentro de un rato y ver si necesita algo?_

_- ¡¡Que estás diciendo!!, ¿que ese hijo de p… de su madre ha hecho que? No te preocupes cariño ahora mismo voy a vuestro apartamento. ¡¡Lucy me tengo que ir!! Hoy no estaré en todo el día._

_- Gracias Debbie, me voy más tranquilo al trabajo._

Justin oyó un ruido extraño, la cabeza le iba a explotar, de hecho, parecía que estuviera dentro de una centrifugadora, miró el despertador. ¡Joder eran las doce del mediodía! Se había perdido el instituto y…… ¿Quién había en el apartamento?, Jack estaba trabajando…. ¿Había algún ladrón? O…. el cabrón de Brian había vuelto.

Buscó algo contundente para defenderse, pero solo vio un paraguas, lo cogió y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el salón donde se oían los ruidos.

_- ¡¡Quieto, estoy armado!!_

En ese momento Debbie soltó un grito

_- ¡¡Coño Justin!! Casi me matas del susto. Siéntate y tómate este caldito que te estoy calentando._

_- Un caldito,…. Puaf, si lo bebo vomito._

_- Eso se piensa antes, cariño, bébetelo y si vomitas, no pasa nada he hecho más de un litro, Jack me ha contado lo que pasó._

_- Debbie, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Jack pensará que le iba a poner los cuernos y yo solo intentaba evitar a Brian._

_- Cielo, Jack lo sabe, ¿Quién crees que me ha avisado?, ese vaquero es buena gente, te lo digo yo que tengo buen ojo, ojala mi Michael encontrara un tipo así, y dejara de ser el perrito faldero de ese desgraciado de Brian. _

_-0-0-_

_-Micky, soy un imbecil, he jodido todo, si tenía alguna oportunidad la he perdido para siempre._

_- Hace falta ser un capullo, Brian, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? Emborrachar y drogar al chico, ya sabes que él y yo no nos caemos muy bien, bueno que no nos soportamos, pero eso fue una putada, te merecías que ese vaquero te hubiera dado una paliza._

_- Vale ya lo sé, no hace falta que me des sermones, ya me siento yo una mierda para que tu me lo recuerdes._

Michael estaba preocupado por su amigo, sabía que era un irresponsable, egoísta, cínico, presumido y muchas otras cosas más pero nunca lo había visto hundido en el fango por nadie, y tenía que haber sido ese niñato que a todo el mundo le caía bien, la primera a su madre, y después a Lindsay y Melannie. ¿Pero que tenía ese chico que el no veía?,

Desde hacìa más de doce años Michael había tratado de atraer a Brian, y solo había conseguido ser su amigo, su mejor amigo, su otro yo, su…. Todo menos su amante, había tenido que oír los continuos reproches de su madre intentando apartarlos o las miradas de sus amigos que intuían sus sentimientos. Pero a lo más que podía optar era a ser el paño de lágrimas de Brian cuando había problemas o a ser el eterno patito feo que va detrás del triunfador.

_- Brian, un consejo, en cuanto recuperes tu dignidad tienes que olvidar al chico, disculparte tanto con él como con ese vaquero, y sobre todo - _dijo sonriendo - _Durante unos días no aparezcas por la cafetería, no respondo de mi madre, yo que tu no me atrevería a comer nada de lo que te ponga._

Brian sonrió, era consciente de lo que le esperaba en cuanto viera de nuevo a Debbie, si normalmente no le gustaba la influencia que tenía sobre su hijo, a partir de ahora seguramente que aún le caería peor.

_- El sábado iré a cenar con mi madre, e intentaré hablar con ella, explicarle lo que ha pasado e intentaré que te perdone, o por lo menos que no intente envenenarte._

Brian se abrazó a su amigo mientras le besaba la mejilla, Michael notó como empezaba a excitarse, volvió suavemente la cabeza para intentar besarle en la boca. Brian se dio cuenta y dándole una colleja le dijo.

_- Venga Micky no te pongas a jugar ahora, ni que estuvieras enamorado de mi._


	8. Chapter 8

El calor de la noche era agobiante, todos decían que ese mes de Julio estaba siendo uno de los más calurosos de los últimos años. Jack, apoyado en la ventana abierta fumaba mientras dejaba que su mente repasara los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

La pequeña discusión que había tenido con Justin, le había puesto nervioso, por supuesto que habría querido ir con él a su fiesta de graduación, pero Jack pensaba que era mejor para todos que fuera acompañado de una chica, pensaba que no era conveniente para el futuro de Justin en la universidad, alardear de su homosexualidad, sería porque en el Oeste, esto no estaba bien visto pero Jack seguía pensando que era lo mejor.

Además estaba Dafne; ¿Qué mejor compañía que ir con ella? Jack sonrió, mientras pensaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella tampoco tenía pareja y con lo buenos amigos que eran, ambos solucionaban sus problemas.

Justin era muy tozudo y no tenía prejuicios, pero Jack confiaba en que el polvo que habían echado antes de que se pusiera el smocking, habría conseguido que le perdonara su "cobardía", desde luego había que reconocer que el chaval los tenía bien puestos.

Cuando lo vio subir al coche en dirección al instituto, Jack se dio cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado del muchacho, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, recordando la cara de sorpresa que puso el día de su cumpleaños cuando Jack le dio su regalo, un Cadillac de segunda mano de la tienda en la que él trabajaba pero en perfecto estado, de un color azul metálico como si estuviera recién salido de fábrica. La cara de alegría de Justin no la olvidaría en toda su vida.

- o -

Jack continuaba fumando mientras tomaba una cerveza fresca, por su cabeza desfilaban los recuerdos de los últimos nueve meses, desde el ya lejano mes de Octubre en que llegó a Pittsburgh, había sido todo un embarazo, del que había nacido o renacido un nuevo Jack Twist, que nada tenía que ver con el vaquero de Wyoming, acobardado por un suegro tejano que era el mismo demonio.

En estos meses había vivido una vida que tiempo atrás era inimaginable para él, frecuentaba habitualmente Babylon con Justin, podían bailar juntos, besarse y por supuesto follar sin que nadie se sorprendiera… ¡Como se iban a sorprender si en el fondo ellos dos eran los más recatados de la discoteca!.

Poder pasear por Liberty Avenue abrazados en público, ufff, él, que había estado escondiendo la realidad de sus viajes de pesca con Ennis, o sus continuos viajes a Méjico en busca de chaperos en antros de mala muerte. Desde luego era un nuevo Jack que vivía en algo que si no era el paraíso lo parecía.

Apagó los restos del cigarrillo, apuró la cerveza y se asomó a la ventana, todavía no había rastro de Justin, eran las 11 de la noche y la fiesta parecía alargarse. Una nueva sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se veía como el marido celoso que espera impaciente a su pareja.

Recordó el mes de Noviembre, la fiesta de Acción de Gracias, cuando Debbie y Jennifer les invitaron a cenar, como una familia normal. Que diferente de la última cena que tuvo con su familia tejana; su suegro entrometiéndose en todo lo que hacía y llevándole la contraria, dejándole en ridículo ante Lureen y su hijo, hasta que Jack no aguantó más y zanjó el asunto con un "_¡Cierra la boca maldito hijo de puta! Estas en mi casa y aquí se hace lo que digo yo y si no estas de acuerdo mueve tu puto culo y lárgate a tu casa." _

Sólo se arrepintió de una cosa, no haberle dado un par de puñetazos en esa cara de cerdo seboso, aunque solo fuera por darle un adelanto de lo que se merecía cuando le hizo chantaje.

Jack abrió su cuarta lata de cerveza, la noche era agobiante, estaba empapado de sudor y nervioso esperando a su chico. Siguió recordando, en diciembre, Justin cumplió los 18 años, por fin era mayor de edad, aunque realmente a él no le importaba, tenía que reconocer que no estaba bien visto que un tío como él que se iba acercando peligrosamente a los cuarenta años estuviera teniendo relaciones sexuales con un menor de edad. Demasiada suerte había tenido con Jennifer que aceptó la decisión de su hijo y no puso el menor impedimento, al contrario, cuando vio lo feliz que era, se comportaba con Jack como la suegra ideal. De hecho ella fue la que recomendó el regalo perfecto, ella sabía que lo que más deseaba en ese momento su hijo era un coche.

Cuando le entregó las llaves, su cara era el espejo de la alegría que sentía y esa misma noche se lo demostró. Jack aún sonreía recordando las cosas que Justin le enseñó que se podían hacer para dar placer. Tenía narices, un mocoso de dieciocho años recién cumplidos dándole lecciones a él.

Cuando estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos oyó abrir la puerta, no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y Justin volvía de su fiesta de graduación.

_- Hola, ¿Cómo ha ido la fiesta? ¿Habéis bailado mucho Dafne y tu?, ¿La has llevado a su casa?_

_- Para un momento, por favor no me agobies, deja que me tome una ducha, el maldito smoking me está ahogando y estoy sudando como un cerdo._

_- Ok, te preparo una cerveza bien fría y hablamos._

Jack se sentía como un estúpido, estaba nervioso, quería comprobar que Justin le había perdonado y había entendido sus razones para no acompañarlo. El agua de la ducha actuó como un imán, Jack se acercó al baño, abrió la puerta y contempló el cuerpo desnudo del chico, se estaba enjabonando sin darse cuenta que era observado.

Jack volvió al salón, tenía todo preparado para hacerse perdonar, pero no podía esperar, daba vueltas como un marido esperando que nazca su hijo. Se terminó la cerveza que le quedaba en la lata y se sentó.

Por fin apareció Justin, iba cubierto solo por una toalla y en su cara había una sonrisa que demostraba que no había ningún enfado. En ese momento, en la penumbra de la habitación, Jack encendió las velas que tenía preparadas sobre la mesa, su luz dejó ver una tarta sobre la que había una figura de plástico de un joven vestido con smoking. Al verla Justin no pudo contener la risa y se abrazó a Jack, este se apartó.

_- Espera, espera, aún no he terminado. – _Jack se dirigió al equipo de música y lo encendió, empezando a sonar una música romántica. – _¿Me concedes el placer de bailar contigo la noche de tu graduación?_

La mano derecha de Jack se apoyó en la espalda desnuda y todavía algo húmeda y los dos cuerpos se juntaron bailando mientras escuchaban la canción y el estribillo que hizo que Justin se emocionara: "**…So darling, save the last dance for me".**

El calor continuaba siendo agobiante, en la cama acababan de terminar de follar, estaban abrazados y empapados en sudor, tanto por los 30 grados de temperatura como por lo que habían hecho hasta tener un orgasmo salvaje.

_- Justin, ¿Has pensado lo que podemos hacer este verano?, tu has terminado el curso y yo tengo 3 semanas de vacaciones. Podíamos ir los dos solos a algún sitio romántico._

_- Pues no, no lo había pensado, pero iré donde tu quieras, no me importa el sitio, contigo soy feliz en cualquier lugar._

_- Es que… ¿Sabes? Emmm..._

_- ¡Cuánto misterio!, jejeje, ¿que me quieres proponer?, venga dímelo, por muy raro que sea no me voy a asustar y mi respuesta es SI._

_- Llevo nueve meses viviendo en Pittsburgh, y echo de menos los bosques y las montañas de Wyoming. No me interpretes mal no es que no esté a gusto aquí, al contrario, aquí he sido libre por primera vez en mi vida y además estás tu. Pero entiende que yo he vivido siempre en la naturaleza y me gustaría pasar unos días allí._

_- Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos?_

_- Espera, hay algo más, me gustaría ir contigo a un lugar muy especial, muy importante para mí, está en Wyoming y se llama Brokeback Mountain._

_- Un momento, ¿De que me suena ese nombre? ¿No es el sitio en el que estuviste cuidando ovejas con ese tío que te dejó, ese tal Ennis?_

_- Si, es ese sitio, allí fue donde me enamoré por primera vez, donde a parte de sexo tuve sentimientos. Se que puedes estar celoso de que quiera volver allí, pero más que por el recuerdo de Ennis, es por que me gustaría compartir el sitio y que Brokeback fuera también un buen recuerdo para los dos, que fuera el sitio donde estuve con el chico que quiero, con un chico de dieciocho años, terco como una mula que conocí en Pittsburgh._

Por toda respuesta, Justin se subió sobre el cuerpo de Jack, empezó a besarlo y mientras le pedía que le penetrara de nuevo le susurró al oído: "_Vaquero, llévame contigo a Brokeback Mountain o desearas no haber_ _cruzado el Mississipi"._


	9. Chapter 9

Jack abrió los ojos, el nerviosismo por sus próximas vacaciones en Brokeback no le dejaba dormir, a su lado Justin, descansaba plácidamente, su fuerte respiración, demostraba que estaba en el más profundo de los sueños.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, Jack miró el reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana, recostándose se acomodó para ver mejor al muchacho, le gustaba contemplarlo a su lado dormido, en el fondo era un niño, un niño grande de 18 años pero así con los ojos cerrados parecía aún más joven.

A los pocos minutos Justin abrió los ojos, al ver a Jack mirándole fijamente sonrió y le dio un beso.

_- Buenos días Jack, ¿Qué hora es?, ¿Hacemos ya el equipaje?, tenemos que tenerlo todo preparado para el viaje de mañana._

_- Buenos días, ummm, de eso precisamente quería hablarte, del viaje de mañana._

_- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hay algún problema?_

_- No tranquilo, no pasa nada. Simplemente que, no se como decirlo, eh…_

_- ¡Joder Jack me estas poniendo nervioso, habla claro!_

Jack puso una de sus mejores sonrisas, esa sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera.

_- Me temo que te estoy asustando, lo que te quería decir o mejor preguntar es si realmente quieres hacer el viaje, si…_

_- ¡QUE SI QUE QUIERO IR!, Ya te lo dije la otra noche._

_- Justin, el viaje son más de 1.200 millas, tenemos que atravesar seis estados, va a ser muy pesado y no quiero que lo hagas solo para satisfacer mi capricho._

_- Mira Jack, nunca he salido de Pennsilvania, si descontamos mi escapada a Nueva York, que la pasé dentro de la habitación de un hotel, quiero compartir contigo Brokeback, que ese recuerdo que siempre tienes en tu mente, ahora esté unido a mi y que cuando pienses en ese sitio, pienses en ti y en mi. Además aunque el viaje sea largo para mi es como una aventura, imagino ir al oeste como en las pelis con las diligencias y todo eso._

Jack suspiró relajado, estaba claro que Justin iba por su propia voluntad, no para satisfacer su capricho. Jack desnudo, dio un salto de la cama y se dirigió a buscar su mochila.

_- Ok, entonces mira – _Dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de carreteras y unos papeles. –_Lo_ _tengo todo previsto, conduciremos unas 8 horas diarias, nos podemos turnar y en 3 días podremos estar en Cheyenne, si tomamos la carretera número…_

_- Vale, Vale, me fío de ti – _Nopudo evitar reír viendo el entusiasmo que demostraba Jack, parecía un crío a punto de ir a Disneylandia – _Ahora lo que quiero es tomar una ducha y desayunar, no se tu pero yo me muero de hambre._

- o -

La pareja empezó a hacer el equipaje, Jack no paraba de reír viendo lo que Justin metía en su mochila, varias camisetas y vaqueros, era como si estuviera a punto de irse a la playa, no sabía lo frías que podían llegar a ser las noches en Brokeback.

_- ¿Por qué te ríes?, ¿Crees que debo llevar otra ropa?_

_- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, Brokeback es un parque nacional, a la entrada hay un pequeño pueblo con tiendas en las que venden todo lo que necesitaremos y allí podremos alquilar los caballos._

_- ¡¿Caballos?!, Pero si yo no se montar_

Jack volvió a reírse – C_alla que me has puesto un chiste muy fácil, ¿Cómo que no sabes montar?_

Una almohada salió disparada sobre la cabeza de Jack, mientras Justin, riendo,se echaba sobre él derribándole

_- Vaquero aunque no sepa montar a caballo te puedo cortar la cabellera._

Los dos se revolcaron por el suelo hasta que deteniéndose se miraron fijamente, besándose lentamente comenzaron a hacer el amor, pensando en los días que iban a pasar en las montañas.

- o -

Era el tercer día de viaje en dirección al Oeste, haciendo una media de 500 millas diarias, y turnándose al volante, se acercaban a la ciudad de Cheyenne, estaba oscureciendo y querían llegar cuanto antes para alojarse allí. Por fin entraron en la avenida principal, Jack que en ese momento conducía la camioneta se dirigió hacia un hotel en el que se había alojado tiempo atrás, conocía al recepcionista y sabía que no haría demasiadas preguntas cuando pidiera una habitación doble para los dos.

Sin quitarse la ropa se tumbaron sobre la cama, estaban agotados y el sueño se apoderó de ellos. A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar en la cafetería del hotel, Jack miró a Justin con la cara que ponía cada vez que le iba a proponer algo que pensaba que no le iba a gustar.

_- Jack, ¿Qué pasa?, tienes la mirada que tu y yo sabemos._

_- Veo que ya me conoces, quería pedirte algo, estamos a unas 12 horas de Brokebak y aproximadamente a mitad de camino está la casa de mis padres, hace casi un año que no les veo, de hecho solo los veía cuando iba de camino a casa de Ennis, es decir 3 o 4 veces al año. ¿Te importaría que los visitáramos y pasáramos la noche en su casa antes de continuar el viaje?_

_- ¡Como me va a importar! Quiero conocerlos, tú ya conoces a mi familia y a mis amigos y yo no conozco a nadie de los tuyos._

_- Perfecto, solo una cosa…. Delante de mi padre procura eh… no se como decirlo ehhh, no ser demasiado cariñoso conmigo, digamos que él y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien, además creo que sospecha mis gustos en materia de sexo y para él eso es vicio y degeneración. No estamos en Pittsbourgh y aquí en el Oeste estamos muy atrasados._

_- Tranquilo, seré bueno, me comportaré como un colegial salido de un internado presbiteriano._

_- Bueno entonces voy a llamar a casa para avisarles que vamos a ir. ¿Me acompañas?_

Salieron a la avenida principal en busca de una cabina de teléfono, entraron los dos y tras cerrar la puerta marcó el número de su casa, Jack estaba nervioso por hablar y ver de nuevo a sus padres. Después de la petición que le había hecho a Justin sobre su comportamiento, había cambiado de idea, no quería fingir más, sus padres tendrían que aceptarle como era a él y a su novio.

_- ¿Si? Dígame._

_- Mamá, ¿Eres tú?_

_- ¡Jack!, cuanto tiempo, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te ha pasado algo?_

_- No mamá, tranquila, estoy en Cheyenne de vacaciones con un amigo y había pensado en ir a casa a visitaros y pasar la noche allí. Si no hay ningún problema claro._

_- Por supuesto, Jack estoy deseando verte._

_- ¿Qué tal está papá?, ¿Está en casa?, Me gustaría hablar con él._

_- Si, espera un momento. – _Jack pudo oír unas voces, a los pocos segundos su madre se puso de nuevo al teléfono – _Seré tonta Jack, no tu padre no está ahora, no puedes hablar con él._

_- ¿Cómo se encuentra? La última vez que lo vi no me pareció del todo bien._

_- Bueno, va tirando, de hecho no sale casi de casa._

_- Entonces, ¿Donde está hoy?_

_- Bueno Jack, verás que se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea._

_- Ok, bueno mamá, esto se va a cortar, en unas 4 o 5 horas estaremos en casa, Te quiero mamá._

_- Yo también te quiero Jack, ven pronto, os prepararé una buena comida a tu amigo y a ti._

_- Hasta luego mamá._

Jack se sentía incómodo, tenía unos sentimientos encontrados, estaba contento de poder ver de nuevo a sus padres, pero estaba claro que su padre estaba en casa y no había querido hablar con él.

_- Jack, venga, que se nos pasa la mañana y estoy deseando conocer a tus padres.- _Justin le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro, para darle ánimos, había escuchado la conversación y sabía que al igual que su padre, el de Jack debía ser bastante intolerante.

Tomaron la carretera que llevaba desde Cheyenne hacía Little River, a unos pocos minutos se encontraba la cabaña donde vivían los padres de Jack. Instintivamente aceleró, quería llegar cuanto antes a su antiguo hogar, cuando se estaban acercando, una mujer vestida con largas faldas y delantal estaba en la puerta esperándolos.

Jack paró la camioneta, y de un salto se dirigió hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, una lágrima intentaba escaparse, mientras su madre directamente se echaba a llorar.

_- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué tal estas? Os he echado mucho de menos._

_- Jack, ¡Pero que guapo estás!, veo que has engordado un poco, así me gusta me tenías preocupada._

_- Vale, vale mamá, ¿Donde está papá?_

_- Eh... lo siento Jack, ha tenido que salir y no volverá en un par de días. _

_- Ya, lo entiendo, sigue sin perdonarme. Bueno no importa, mamá, quiero presentarte a Justin es el amigo con el que estoy de vacaciones._

Justin se acercó a ella y le dio un par de besos.

_- Encantado de conocerla señora._

_- Hola pareces un buen chico, espero que te diviertas por aquí. Bueno entrad en la casa, supongo que estaréis hambrientos._

Después de comer, la madre de Jack les sirvió unos cafés, estaba contenta de tener a su hijo en casa, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, y sobre todo quería saber como le iba en la vida, pero Jack se adelantó.

_- Mamá, si no te importa estamos agotados llevamos viajando cuatro días, y mañana saldremos para Brokeback, nos gustaría acostarnos un rato._

_- Como quieras hijo. ¿Tu amigo donde va a dormir? Ya sabes que solo tenemos dos camas, si quieres acuéstate tu en la nuestra y él puede ir a tu cuarto._

_- Gracias mamá, pero nos iremos los dos a mi cuarto, dormiremos juntos, hay algo que debo decirte._

_- No Jack, no me digas nada, lo se desde hace años, subid a vuestro cuarto, las sabanas las he puesto limpias esta mañana._

Jack abrazó a su madre mientras le decía al oído – _Gracias mamá te quiero._


	10. Chapter 10

A primera hora de la mañana, estaban listos para empezar la última etapa de su largo viaje, la madre de Jack les había preparado el típico desayuno de los ranchos, varios platos repletos de carne, judías, salchichas, huevos fritos… como decía ella tenían que comerse todo para hacerle aprecio y coger fuerzas para el largo viaje.

Además, unas bolsas con sándwiches estaban esperándoles dentro de la camioneta. Cuando hubieron terminado de comer la mayor parte del desayuno, se despidieron de la mujer. Ella emocionada solo pudo decir:

_- Gracias por la visita Jack, ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? y por favor no te enfades con tu padre, ya sabes como es, aunque no lo creas te quiere; A su manera pero te quiere._

_- No te preocupes mamá, todo ha estado bien, y en cuanto a volvernos a ver no lo se, ya te digo que vivo en Pittsbourgh, y la verdad no está fácil para pasar un fin de semana aquí._

Tomaron la carretera secundaria que llevaba al pequeño pueblecito situado a la entrada del parque nacional de Brokeback Mountain, estaban contentos, en la radio de la camioneta, sintonizaron una emisora local que emitía 24 horas continuas de música country, había que ponerse a tono con el paisaje.

En apenas 4 horas llegaron a Brokeback Village, el pueblo contaba con apenas 20 cabañas de madera pero lo más importante, con un enorme almacén también de madera en el que los visitantes del parque podían comprar todo lo necesario antes de aventurarse en las montañas.

_- Justin, compra todo lo que necesites, yo por mi parte iré a por provisiones a la sección de alimentación, en 30 minutos nos vemos en la caja._

Jack fue el primero en terminar las compras, estaba esperando a Justin, cuando no pudo evitar una sonrisa, el muchacho venía con sus compras, de hecho las llevaba encima, se había comprado y estrenado un traje completo de vaquero: Sombrero tejano, camisa de franela a cuadros, chaleco de cuero, pantalones vaqueros y unas botas con adornos dorados.

_- Justin, estas muy guapo, pero…_

_- ¿No te gusto?, pero si es como visten todos los tíos que están en el almacén._

_- Claro que me gustas, lo que te iba a decir es que está muy bien tu compra pero has olvidado algo, en lo alto de las montañas que tienen mas de 3.000 metros de altura, estaremos bajo cero y probablemente nevará aunque sea Julio, y creo que con esa ropa vas a pasar un poco de frío, ¿No crees?_

_- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? No tenía ni idea, Ok, espérame voy a comprar ropa de abrigo._

_- Espera, espera, ya lo he hecho yo por ti, pruébate esto a ver si es de tu talla._

Terminadas las compras y con las provisiones necesarias se dirigieron al corral que se encontraba al final de la calle, allí alquilaban caballos y mulas de todos los tamaños para los visitantes del este que venían en sus coches desde ciudad.

Jack eligió para él un hermoso caballo negro, tenía experiencia con los animales y adivinó que era resistente y noble; Ahora tocaba encontrar un caballo para Justin, el problema era que el chico no era demasiado alto, y los animales no eran precisamente poneys, después de mucho mirar, eligieron un caballo de raza india, blanco con manchas negras, menos alto que el resto.

Las próximas dos horas las pasaron en las afueras del pueblo intentando que Justin consiguiera montar por si solo, lo que le llevó mas de diez intentos y dos o tres caídas, cuando por fn lo consiguió, llegó el momento de que pudiera dirigir el caballo, pero el chico sentía pena por el animal y no quería golpearle o causarle daño.

Jack se rindió, tomó las riendas y las ató a su propia silla, él se encargaría dirigir los dos caballos, a cambio Justin sujetaría las riendas de la mula que habían alquilado para llevar las provisiones a través de las sendas de montaña.

Todo parecía estar dispuesto, pero no contaban con una cosa, las mulas suelen ser tercas y Justin era muy blando con los animales. Dos horas después consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo, la mula aceptó obedecer, Justin la sujetó con fuerza y Jack se encargó de dirigir el pequeño convoy. Habían llegado a la aldea a las once de la mañana y ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Jack sudando por el esfuerzo de enseñar a Justin, a la mula y al caballo manchado lo que tenían que hacer por fin suspiró.

_- Venga chicos empecemos el viaje antes de que anochezca._

_J- ack, ven aquí un momento_

_- ¿Ahora que pasa, No quedamos en que ya te mantenías sobre el caballo y la mula te respetaba?_

_- Ven aquí, por favor._

Cuando Jack se acercó, Justin le besó en los labios

– _Gracias por tener tanta paciencia, vámonos._

Un vaquero joven estaba cerca de ellos poniendo la montura a su caballo cuando vio el beso, les lanzó un silbido, ellos se volvieron a él, éste les sonrió y les guiñó un ojo.

_- Joder Justin ¿Como lo haces?, yo nunca he tenido la suerte de ligar aquí y el tío se te está insinuando._

Después de cuatro horas de viaje, el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, por lo que decidieron acampar cerca del río que regaba el parque, Jack montó una tienda de campaña, después de que Justin fuera incapaz de mantener los postes derechos.

_- Me rindo, yo soy un chico de ciudad, así que ocúpate tu de todo el tema del campo, yo me ocuparé de cocinar, y de divertirme contigo y…. bueno por la noche te daré algo a cambio para compensar el trabajo que tu haces de más._

Encendieron una fogata en uno de los lugares habilitados para ello por el servicio estatal de parques, como había prometido, Justin fue el cocinero.

_- A ver, prueba mis maravillosas lentejas enlatadas cocinadas a fuego lento._

Cansados por el viaje y Justin con el culo, la espalda y las piernas doloridas de cabalgar durante cuatro horas por primera vez en su vida, entraron en la tienda. Se desnudaron y se acurrucaron bajo las mantas, en el exterior la temperatura empezaba a bajar, hasta acercarse a los cero grados. Jack empezó a acariciar el pecho de Justin, este se volvió de medio lado ofreciéndole su espalda y su trasero.

_- Por favor, ¿Puedes darme un masaje? Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si la puñetera mula me hubiera estado pateando toda la tarde._

Jack empezó a masajearle, Justin gemía de gusto, poco a poco sus manos fueron descendiendo hasta la entrepierna, Jack estaba excitado viendo el cuerpo de su chico pero cuando iba a acariciarle empezó a oírle roncar, estaba completamente dormido. Resignado se abrazó al muchacho quería estar en contacto con su cuerpo, hasta que por fin también cayó profundamente dormido.

A las cinco de la mañana el sol iluminaba la tienda despertando a sus ocupantes, desnudos y con el cabello despeinado, tocaba asearse, Jack salió corriendo en dirección al río, en el lugar donde habían acampado formaba una especie de pequeño lago, de un salto se dio un chapuzón. Justin corrió tras él pero al entrar en contacto con el agua solo pudo decir:

- _¡¡Joder Jack, serás hijo de puta porque no me has avisado que el agua está congelada!!_

Durante el resto de la semana continuaron entrando en el parque empezando la ascensión de las montañas, Justin estaba contento, ya no le dolía el cuerpo y estaba dejando de ser el inútil chico de ciudad para pasar a ser un muchacho del oeste.

La inmensidad del paisaje, el silencio que les rodeaba, la belleza de las montañas y el contacto con los animales, incluido algún que otro mosquito que los utilizó de almuerzo, les hizo sentirse todavía mas unidos y enamorados que cuando salieron, Jack estaba como pez en el agua, allí en la naturaleza como había estado casi toda su vida, en que había vivido por diferentes partes del viejo Oeste y Justin, había dejado su piel blanca, para lucir un bronceado por todo su cuerpo, a base de estar desnudos casi todo el día, jugando, explorando el paisaje y follando cada noche, aprovechando que en 50 millas a la redonda no había ningún ser humano.

El último día de su avance por el parque llegaron al sitio que Jack había elegido para terminar su viaje, era un pequeño valle rodeado de colinas donde muchos años antes había estado cuidando unas estúpidas ovejas en compañía de un vaquero silencioso que le robó el corazón. Al montar esa noche la tienda, Justin notó algo raro, Jack estaba extrañamente callado, no tocaba su armónica, ni cantaba a toda voz canciones del oeste, bueno, pensó Justin, cantar es un decir, digamos que solo los coyotes que le acompañaban aullando en la lejanía entendían su arte.

Jack parecía tener su mente en otro sitio, cuando entraron en la tienda para pasar la noche, Justin notó su mirada, estaba claro que quería decirle algo pero no le salían las palabras.

_- Jack, ¿En que piensas? Parece que estás en otra parte._

_- Si, es cierto, es que… ¿Sabes Justin? Aquí fue donde hace años cuando yo tenía casi tu edad, conseguí que Ennys me follara, los días que pasamos juntos nos habían unido y yo sentí la necesidad de ser poseído por él, en este mismo lugar empezó nuestra historia que por cierto ya ves como ha acabado._

_- Afortunadamente para mí, si no hubierais roto no estaríamos juntos._

_- Justin quiero pedirte una cosa_

_- Dime, pero la respuesta es si._

_- Esta noche necesito que me hagas el amor, necesito que me penetres, que me poseas, ya se que siempre he sido yo el activo, pero quiero que entiendas que hoy estoy hecho polvo, es duro enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado._

Esa noche Justin penetró a Jack como no lo había hecho nunca antes, sabía que el motivo que provocaba la relación sexual de esa noche era el recuerdo de Ennis, pero no le importaba, sabía que era simplemente eso, un recuerdo, fuerte, importante pero solo un recuerdo, él era la realidad, Además Jack no engañaba, siempre decía las cosas como las pensaba y en ningún momento le había dicho que echara de menos a Eniys como amante, solo lo echaba de menos como amigo…. Y debía reconocer que en el fondo es lo mismo que le pasaba a él con Brian.

Cuando ambos se corrieron, se abrazaron con fuerza, Justin se tumbó acurrucado con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack, mientras este le acariciaba su cabello rubio y le repetía suavemente al oído.

_Gracias Justin, te quiero y estaremos juntos siempre, o por lo menos hasta que tu quieras._


	11. Chapter 11

Por fin llegó el último día de su estancia en las montañas, después de una semana de disfrutar de la naturaleza tenían que iniciar el regreso, tardarían un par de días en llegar a la salida del parque para devolver los caballos y la mula, recoger su camioneta y partir rumbo a Cheyenne, para comenzar un viaje de tres días hacia el este, hacia Pittsbourgh y su vida cotidiana, Jack vendiendo coches usados y Justin preparándose para su próximo ingreso en la escuela de arte donde iniciaría sus estudios para convertirse en el gran pintor y dibujante que Lindsay y sobre todo su madre decían que podía ser.

Entre juegos y bromas desmontaron su campamento y cargando los bultos sobre la mula, la pequeña caravana comenzó el viaje de regreso siguiendo la corriente del río. Jack no paraba de mirar a Justin, cada vez estaba más enamorado de él y cada día le gustaba más. El aire de la montaña, el ejercicio físico y el sol hacían resaltar el rubio de su pelo y el bronceado de su piel, lo estaría besando a todas horas, pensó Jack.

El dueño de los animales tras comprobar que se encontraban en buen estado les devolvió los doscientos dólares que habían dejado de señal, todo estaba listo para emprender el viaje de regreso.

Mientras conducía su camioneta por la carretera que llevaba de Brokeback a Cheyenne, en la mente de Jack volvía a aparecer la vieja idea que había tenido cuando mantenía su relación tan especial con Ennis. A lo mejor podría comprarse un rancho cerca de Brokeback aunque esta vez para compartirlo con Justin, allí podrían vivir libres y felices. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ese era un tema que de momento debía quedar en proyecto, el dinero que ganaban él en el concesionario de coches y Justin en la cafetería, vendría justo para pagar el alquiler del apartamento, pagar los estudios de Justin y alimentarse, imposible pensar en comprar unas tierras.

De todas formas en el futuro cuando su situación económica se lo permitiera, se lo propondría a Justin, o ¿Por qué no?, el pequeño rancho de sus padres algún día sería de él, sonrió imaginando todos los cambios que haría cuando el fuera el dueño, rodearía la casa de flores, tendrían un jardín igual que el de los barrios residenciales de Pennsilvanya, cuando llegara el momento ya decidiría que animales criaría y que cultivos tendría en su rancho. Lo único seguro era el nombre "J & J".

Pasaron la noche en Cheyenne, esta vez no estaban cansados, y retozaron haciendo el amor durante casi una hora, Justin había pasado sus primeras vacaciones fuera de Pittsbourgh, y no las olvidaría fácilmente, había ido allí con un vaquero con el que compartía piso y que le atraía y volvía con un vaquero del que estaba totalmente enamorado, sin duda alguna era el chico más feliz del Oeste, pensó, mientras sintió como Jack le penetraba con suavidad mientras le susurraba al oído: _Te quiero, Justin te quiero._

A la mañana siguiente madrugaron, todavía no había amanecido pero querían ganar tiempo. Jack salía de la ducha, había tomado un baño caliente, quería estar descansado para conducir la mayor parte del tiempo y dejar a Justin descansar. Desayunaron en el pequeño restaurante del hotel y tomando la camioneta empezaron su viaje, conectaron de nuevo la emisora de música country, cantando en voz alta las melodías que iban escuchando.

En un momento dado sonó en la radio una canción, el estribillo decía "**HE WAS A FRIEND OF MINE…" **La canción trajo a la memoria de Jack, el último día en que había estado con Ennis, como habían roto su amistad de tantos años, una sensación extraña se apoderó de él, era una mezcla de tristeza, melancolía y sentido de culpabilidad.

_- Justin, quiero pedirte un favor, será el último de mis caprichos tontos aquí en Wyoming, espero que lo entiendas._

_- A ver dispara, hasta ahora no he visto ningún capricho tonto, la visita a casa de tus padres era una cosa lógica, casi una obligación._

_- Apenas a unas cincuenta millas de aquí se encuentra Rivertown, si no te importa me gustaría ir allí, nos desviamos un poco de nuestro camino, pero sólo supondrá un día más de viaje. Allí hay un pequeño hotel donde podremos pasar la noche antes de continuar viaje al este._

_- ¿Rivertown? ¿qué hay allí?, no conozco ese pueblo, ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu estancia hace años en Brokeback Mountain?_

_- Si, tiene mucho que ver, de hecho no es lo que hay allí, sino quien hay allí._

_- Me temo que te voy entendiendo._

_- Si allí vive Ennis, la última vez que nos vimos me marché de una forma digamos… muy poco amigable, creo que fui injusto con él, después de tantos años no quiero romper nuestra amistad, me gustaría pedirle perdón, que podamos vernos de vez en cuando y sobre todo que te conozca a ti._

_- Entiendo que quieras verle, pero no se si es buena idea que te presentes conmigo, lo entiendo y no me importa, pero creo que será mejor si yo te espero en el hotel y vas tu solo a ver a tu amigo._

_- No, me niego, quiero que vengas conmigo, no tenemos nada que esconder, tu estás conmigo, nos queremos y quiero que Ennis te conozca. Quiero que vuelva a ser mi amigo, y si es mi amigo estará contento de verte, estará contento de ver lo feliz que estoy viviendo contigo._

Tomaron el desvío con dirección al pequeño pueblecito de Rivertown; continuaron con su conversación, los dos eran muy testarudos, Justin insistía en quedarse en el pueblo y Jack insistía en que le acompañase a casa de Ennis. Jack usó su truco de siempre que nunca le fallaba con Justin: El gesto de niño desvalido, sus ojos de tierno enamorado y la frase mágica.

_- Justin, yo se que lo entiendes, que sabes lo importante que es para mi que me acompañes, por favor no me dejes solo en este momento, somos pareja y quiero que compartamos todo, seguro que estás de acuerdo conmigo…. Por favor, dime que me acompañarás._

_- Vale tu ganas, pero sigo pensando que no es buena idea, no lo digo por mi, lo digo por tu amigo._

_- Por Ennis no te preocupes, verás que es un tío genial, le vas caer muy bien._

Pararon a comer un sándwich en mitad de la pradera, Jack estaba nervioso y feliz de ver de nuevo a su querido Ennis; Justin, callado pensaba en lo que sentiría él si Brian le presentaba a su pareja, suponiendo claro que fuera capaz de comprometerse alguna vez. Desde luego que a él no le haría ninguna gracia, pero pensó "_a_ _lo mejor es que aún soy demasiado joven para entender la situación_".

A las tres de la tarde llegaron a Rivertown, reservaron una habitación para esa noche, dejaron su equipaje y tras besar a Justin y darle las gracias por acompañarle, se pusieron ropa limpia para ir a ver a Ennis.

El sol caía con fuerza esa tarde. Ennis sentado a la sombra, junto a la puerta de su casa bebía un trago de whisky, su cabaña se encontraba a unos veinte minutos en coche del pueblo, por lo que no solía recibir visitas, solamente, por la mañana, le venía a buscar un compañero para ir juntos al rancho en el que trabajaban. Por eso cuando vio que una camioneta se acercaba, se extrañó, todavía se encontraba lejos y no podía distinguir de quien se trataba. Bebió un nuevo trago de la botella mientras intentaba adivinar quien era la visita.

Cuando la furgoneta se detuvo frente a la casa, Ennis creyó estar soñando, no podía ser, parecía…. Era…. ¡Si, era Jack!, sonrió mientras se levantaba para ir a su encuentro, sabía que no se equivocaba, que la última discusión que tuvieron era como las otras, cuando Jack insistía en que vivieran juntos y él se negaba; Jack siempre se iba enfadado pero a los tres o cuatro meses volvía, se besaban y hacían el amor, como siempre desde que se conocían.

Jack y Ennis riendo se abrazaron efusivamente dándose fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

_- ¡Jack, cabronazo!, sabia que volverías. – _Ennis intentó darle un beso en los labios, pero Jack con una sonrisa apartó su cara.

_- ¡¿Ennis, como estás?!, te he echado de menos, mira quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante para mi, es Justin._

Ennis quedo sorprendido, no sabía como reaccionar, Jack no era el de siempre, no le había besado como un animal en celo y además estaba esa persona "tan especial", a duras penas intentó mantener la compostura.

_- ¿Justin? Hola ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?_

_- Hola Ennis, Jack me ha hablado mucho de ti, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte._

Con la mayor educación posible ambos se estrecharon las manos, pero estaban visiblemente incómodos con la presencia del otro. Jack, ajeno a la situación creada, estaba lleno de alegría y continuó hablando.

_- Vivo con Justin desde hace nueve meses, es genial Ennis, vivimos abiertamente en pareja en el barrio gay de Pittsbourgh, por primera vez puedo ser yo mismo sin disimulos._

_- Se te ve muy contento Jack, me alegro por ti._

_- Estamos de vacaciones, quería mostrarle a Justin Brokeback Mountain, que lo compartiera conmigo, hemos estado allí una semana y ha sido fantástico._

Ennis quería creer que era todo una pesadilla, su amado Jack había sido capaz de presentarse con ese crío y para colmo había compartido con otro aquello que los mantenía unidos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia; como siempre Jack tan impetuoso no era consciente del daño que le estaba causando.

_- Jack supongo que estaréis cansados, además hace mucho calor, entrar en la casa, perdonar si no está muy ordenada pero desde que te fuiste… bueno creo que soy un poco desastre._

Los tres entraron en la pequeña cabaña, la impresión de Jack y Justin no pudo ser mas desoladora, estaba todo desordenado y había varias botellas de whisky vacías, no había duda que Ennis estaba abusando del alcohol.

_- ¿Queréis tomar algo? No hay mucho para elegir, solo tengo whisky y cerveza fresca._

_- Yo quiero una cerveza y tu Justin ¿Qué prefieres?_

_- Nada gracias, solo quiero descansar, el madrugón me ha dejado KO._

_- Si no te importa aquí tienes mi cama, puedes tumbarte un rato._

_- Gracias Ennis, así podréis hablar de vuestras cosas._

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, compartiendo el whisky y las cervezas, Jack veía como su amigo bebía demasiado.

_- Ennis, quería verte, la última vez me fui de una forma muy poco amistosa, quería pedirte perdón y preguntarte si querías que continuáramos con nuestra amistad._

_- ¿Amistad, quieres decir que lo nuestro se ha acabado? Yo confiaba en que podíamos seguir como siempre, tu sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti, y estoy seguro de que tu sientes lo mismo, cuando te fuiste, pensé que fue un cabreo pasajero._

_- Ennis, quiero que lo entiendas. Vivo con Justin, tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos, grandes amigos, amigos íntimos, pero amigos, lo que hubo entre nosotros se acabó, he venido para pedirte perdón y espero que estés contento por mi relación con Justin._

Ennis lo entendió, no había nada que hacer, amigos era lo más que Jack le permitía ser, eso era algo imposible para él, no lo podría soportar pero no quería hacer una escena de celos, había perdido y debía mantener la compostura.

La conversación se fue centrando en lo feliz que era Jack y lo maravilloso que era Justin.

_- Perdona Ennis, sólo hablo yo, ¿Qué es de tu vida, cómo están tus hijas, cómo va el trabajo? Venga cuéntamelo todo._

_- Bueno, hace cinco meses que no veo a mis hijas, el trabajo escasea y tengo lo justo para vivir y aquí me tienes viviendo solo, tengo mi camioneta rota y no puedo arreglarla, por lo que casi no piso el pueblo, y excepto con Tom que viene a buscarme por las mañanas para ir al rancho, solo hablo con los caballos que cuido._

_- ¿Estas bien? Pareces un poco triste._

_¿Triste? Oh, no. Porque lo voy a estar, la única persona que he amado me dejó hace nueve meses, tengo un trabajo de mierda y mi familia no me habla. ¿Por qué iba a estar triste?_

Ennis bebió un gran trago de whisky.

_- Ennis ¿No crees que bebes demasiado?_

_- Tranquilo estoy acostumbrado, ya veo que miras las botellas vacías, pero no te preocupes no me las he bebido todas hoy, son de los últimos cinco días._

Jack contó siete botellas vacías de whisky y en la cocina se adivinaban varias latas vacías de cerveza, estaba claro que su amigo tenía un problema, comprendía que estaba dolido por su ruptura pero ya era mayorcito y tendría que entenderlo.

_- Bueno Ennis, está oscureciendo y tenemps que irnos, nos esperan tres días de viaje. Como te decía, quiero continuar siendo tu amigo, y me gustaría que tu también lo quisieras, que me dejaras venir a verte de vez en cuando y si te animas, que tu vengas a visitarnos a Pittsbourgh alguna vez._

_- Claro Jack, por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos._

Jack despertó a Justin y se dispusieron a regresar al hotel.

_- Justin, estoy muy contento de haberte conocido, por favor haz feliz a Jack, yo no supe hacerlo y ya ves, sólo soy su amigo._

_- Gracias Ennis, te aseguro que somos muy felices, y cuando quieras puedes venir a vernos a Pittsbourgh._

Cuando Ennis se quedó solo, ya no tuvo que disimular y lleno de rabia arrojó la botella de whisky contra la pared.

_- ¡Maldito seas Jack! No esperaba que me dejaras._

Más tranquilo, se dispuso a cenar, había bebido mucho y necesitaba tomar algo sólido, su nevera estaba prácticamente vacía, cogió un par de manzanas y un cuchillo y empezó a pelarlas, ese iba a ser su único alimento de la noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a entrar a través de la ventana de la habitación del hotel, Jack llevaba despierto desde hacia varias horas, de hecho, apenas había dormido. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Ennis, a su cabeza llegaban una tras otra las imágenes de la tarde anterior. Su, hasta hace poco, amado Ennis había cambiado muchísimo desde su anterior visita, estaba claro que abusaba del alcohol, tenía un aspecto envejecido, aunque tenían los dos prácticamente la misma edad, Ennis aparentaba diez años más.

Justin plácidamente dormido se abrazó a Jack, éste sonrió, había pasado unos días maravillosos con el chaval, pero eso no evitaba que un cierto remordimiento acudiera a su mente, ahora pensaba que no había sido buena idea visitar a Ennis, ni desde luego hablarle de que iban a ser solo amigos, estaba claro que le había hecho mucho daño y eso Jack no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Es más, ahora pensaba que quizás el deterioro físico de su amigo y el abuso del whisky estuviera relacionado con la ruptura de su relación.

Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación del hotel le sobresaltaron. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas?, miró su reloj, apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana y desde luego no esperaba ninguna visita. "_Algún chalado se ha equivocado de habitación" _pensó. Pero de nuevo alguien llamó a la puerta.

_- Señor Twist, ¿Está despierto?, abra por favor._

Jack estaba sorprendido, obviamente no era una equivocación, pero la voz del hombre que llamaba era totalmente desconocida para él.

- _Señor Twist, por favor abra, soy el agente de policía Turner._

Al oír la palabra policía, Jack saltó de la cama y se puso rápidamente los pantalones. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, ¿Qué coño querría la policía de él?, ¿Tendría algo que ver el chantaje de su suegro?, ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su relación con Justin?, o…. ¿Estaría Ennis en problemas?

Jack abrió la puerta de la habitación, frente a él un policía joven le sonrió.

_- Perdone por haberlo despertado, pero tengo que hablar con usted de un asunto importante._

Mientras decía esto, su mirada se posó sobre la cama, al levantarse tan precipitadamente, las sabanas habían quedado medio caídas, mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de Justin. Jack se dio cuenta y se dirigió a cubrirlo.

_- Es un amigo que viaja conmigo, como ve está profundamente dormido._

_- No se preocupe por mi, no tiene nada que temer, yo también tengo amigos "especiales", y además Ennis me ha hablado mucho de usted._

_- Entonces…. ¿No hay ningún problema con la justicia por que Justin y yo seamos como usted dice "amigos especiales"?, Recuerdo como se las gastan por estas tierras con ciertas amistades._

_- No, no, tranquilo no es nada de eso. Es ummm… como diría un asunto más, digamos grave. Para empezar ¿Podría decirme que hizo anoche entre las 8 y las 11 de la noche?_

_- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?, me gustaría que hablara claro, y si tiene algo contra mi dígamelo para saber a que atenerme._

Jack levantó la voz, empezaba a sentirse molesto con el policía, a pesar de su sonrisa y su aparente complicidad ante ciertos temas, no hablaba claro, y Jack no estaba dispuesto a meter la pata, recordaba todavía cual era el comportamiento de la policía de Wyoming y tenía claro que él no se sentía protegido por ella.

Las voces de Jack despertaron a Justin, todavía medio dormido, se levantó, continuaba desnudo.

_- ¿Qué sucede Jack, a que vienen esos gritos? – _Entonces descubrió que Jack no estaba solo, junto a él un policía de uniforme y bastante joven, le miraba descaradamente, con la vista clavada en sus genitales. – _Uy perdone, voy a vestirme._

_- Señor Twist, perdóneme, tiene usted razón, creo que le debo una explicación. Como le decía soy amigo de Ennis, y conozco su digamos… relación. En un par de horas el sheriff va a venir al hotel y va a pedirles que le acompañen a su oficina para interrogarles. Yo me he adelantado para advertirles, créame señor Twist, estoy de su parte, es más, si el sheriff se entera que estoy aquí hablando con ustedes me meterá un puro de campeonato._

_- Entonces ¿ha pasado algo grave?_

_- Si, señor Twist, perdone mi franqueza, pero un vaquero ha encontrado esta mañana a las seis, el cadáver de Ennis, estaba desangrado, nos ha llamado y al investigar el escenario de la muerte hemos encontrado dos carta, una dirigida a la policía y otra dirigida a usted, como comprenderá el sheriff ha pensado que usted tiene mucho que contar._

La noticia fue como un golpe en el estómago de Jack, como si hubiera recibido las coces de una manada de toros salvajes, sus ojos a duras penas podían contener las lágrimas y empezó a sentirse mareado, tan solo once horas antes habían estado hablando y ahora estaba muerto. Justin que había oído las palabras del policía abrazó a Jack, intentando consolarle.

_- Siento haber sido tan brusco, pero no tenemos tiempo, tengo que regresar a la oficina del sheriff y ustedes deberían vestirse y prepararse para las preguntas que les van a hacer, yo se lo que usted y Ennis sentían y también se que usted no ha tenido nada que ver con su muerte, no he podido leer las cartas pero se que usted es inocente. Bueno señor Twist, lo siento muchísimo, ahora tengo que dejarles y sobre todo cuando hablen con el sheriff, no le digan que me han visto._

El policía abrazó a Jack y le dio la mano a Justin, y salió rápidamente del hotel. Al quedarse solos, Jack se derrumbó, toda su fortaleza y su seguridad desaparecieron, Justin a duras penas consiguió sujetarlo y llevarlo hasta un sillón para que se sentara.

_- ¡¡LO HE MATADO YO!! ¡¡LO HE MATADO YO!!_

_- ¡JODER JACK CALLA! ¿Quieres que toda la ciudad te oiga?, tu no has tenido nada que ver ¿De que coño estas hablando?_

_¡¡LO HE MATADO YO!!, ¿No lo entiendes? Al decirle que lo nuestro había terminado ha sido el último golpe, no lo ha podido soportar, cuando más ayuda necesitaba le he fallado._

Justin abrió el minibar en busca de algo que calmara a Jack, solo había ginebra, whisky y una lata de coca cola, no era mucho pero al menos una coca cola fresca le sentaría bien.

Poco a podo Jack recuperó la calma, recogieron la habitación y se vistieron; sabía que la visita del sheriff era inminente.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó, el sobresalto hizo que la lata de coca cola acabara en el suelo.

_- Si, ¿Quién es?_

_- Señor Twist, soy el recepcionista, está aquí el sheriff quiere que bajen usted y su amigo, les espera en el vestíbulo._

_- Ok, dígale que enseguida bajamos._

Diez minutos más tarde, Jack y Justin se reunieron con el policía.

_- Buenos días sheriff, ¿Qué desea?_

_- Buenos días, por favor ¿Les importa acompañarme a mi oficina?, tengo unas preguntas que hacerles._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Que ha ocurrido?_

_El señor Ennis del Mar se ha suicidado y creo que usted puede ayudarnos._

Ya en la oficina del sheriff, la situación se fue haciendo más relajada.

_- Como le decía Sr Twist, ha sido un suicidio, lo que no entendemos bien son las causas, y antes de cerrar el caso queremos investigar algo más._

_- De acuerdo les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero antes dígame por favor como ocurrió, ¿Porque están tan seguros que fue un suicidio?_

Jack tenía miedo que la causa de la muerte hubiera sido un asesinato, recordó por unos momentos cuando Ennis se negaba a ir a vivir con él y le contaba como había habido algún asesinato de otros gays en la zona.

_- Hombre no es que yo sea Elliot Ness, simplemente es que no hay ninguna duda. – _El sherif tosió, mientras decidió que Jack tenía derecho a conocer los detalles. – _A las seis de la mañana como todos los días un compañero del señor Del Mar, fue a buscarle a su casa, como su camioneta estaba estropeada desde hacía semanas iban juntos al trabajo. __Llamó varias veces a la puerta y no contestó nadie, entonces se asomó a la ventana y vio al señor Del Mar, sentado en una silla y envuelto en un charco de sangre, asustado nos llamó a nosotros._

- ¿_Y no había rastros de violencia?, quiero decir ¿Están seguros que nadie lo mató?_

_- Totalmente seguros, cuando llegamos, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro así como las ventanas, de hecho tuvimos que echarla abajo para poder entrar. El señor Del Mar, estaba sentado junto a lo que debió ser su cena, un par de manzanas, llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas y tenía cortadas las venas de ambos brazos, en el suelo encontramos el cuchillo utilizado, y solo estaban sus huellas._

Jack de nuevo empezó a sentirse culpable, a su mente llegaban las quejas de Ennis, su vida era una mierda, divorciado, sin ver a sus hijas, con un trabajo mal pagado, enganchado al alcohol y por si esto fuera poco un cabrón le había dejado en la estacada, en vez de darle su ayuda lo había abandonado.

_- Sobre la mesa había dos cartas, una dirigida a la policía y al juez, en ella nos dice que no puede seguir viviendo, que la vida le ha quitado todo lo que tenía y que no se culpe a nadie de su muerte, que él es el único responsable. En la otra pone: "Para Jack Twist". Como comprenderá hemos respetado su privacidad y no la hemos abierto, aquí la tiene, por favor léala y dígame si hay alguna pista que dé mas luz a este desagradable incidente._

Justin se acercó a Jack, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y tenía miedo que se derrumbara o lo que es peor que hiciera alguna tontería. Lamentablemente la presencia del sheriff impedía que pudiera abrazarle o decirle que le quería y que estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase.

Jack, abrió el sobre, una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla, tanto el sobre como la carta de su interior estaban manchadas con algunas gotas de sangre.

"_Jack, perdóname, espero que mi muerte no te cause ningún problema con la justicia. Desde que nos conocemos he sido una carga para ti, he sido un freno para tu felicidad, he sido un cobarde._

_Perdóname, perdona a este estúpido vaquero, ya sabes que no se expresarme, como dijiste en Brokeback Mountain, a penas oíste mi voz los día que estuvimos allí. Pero ahora que se que voy a morir y no voy a volver a verte más, quiero decirte todo lo que no te he dicho estos años, como ves escribiendo se expresarme mejor, o quizás es por que no estás delante._

_Todos estos años he deseado vivir contigo, has sido la única persona a la que he amado, sí, lees bien, la única. A mi exmujer Alma la quería pero lo que sentía por ella es como un grano de arena comparado con mis sentimientos hacia ti._

_Si nunca acepté ir a vivir contigo fue por cobardía, cobardía que me ha costado la vida, y no lo digo por que en unos minutos dejaré de respirar, me ha costado la vida por que los días en que estábamos separados yo era un muerto viviente, por eso mi relación con Alma, con mis hijas o con algún ligue esporádico que tuve no podía funcionar, nadie puede vivir a gusto con un cadáver, aunque el cadáver respire._

_Muchas veces te has enfadado conmigo cuando solo admitía estar contigo tres o cuatro veces al año, cuando te ibas enfadado yo lloraba, lloraba como un crío, pero tu pensabas que yo no lo sentía y que estaba de acuerdo con esta relación a distancia._

_El año pasado cuando me dejaste tu carta diciendo que no te volvería a ver, una pequeña esperanza luchaba por asomar, yo me decía: Jack vendrá como siempre, pero en el fondo sabía que no, por eso poco a poco intentaba olvidarte con el whisky, pero cuando caía dormido, en mis sueños aparecías tu, pidiéndome que fuera a vivir a un rancho contigo o no te vería más._

_Hoy has venido, con ese chico, y ha quedado todo claro, te he perdido para siempre. Y ha sido mi culpa, me lo he buscado yo. Por eso Jack no te culpes, no es responsabilidad tuya, si hay algún responsable soy yo._

_Yo soy el culpable de que no hayas podido ser feliz estos años, yo soy el culpable de haberme dejado llevar por mis miedos o mis vergüenzas y sobre todo yo soy el culpable de que te alejes de mi._

_Cuando me hayas enterrado, se feliz, no pienses más en lo que ha pasado, no tengas remordimientos y sobre todo no estropees tu relación, el chico se ve que te quiere y lo que es más importante, tu le quieres, lo he visto en tus ojos y en tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tan bien conozco porque es la sonrisa que tenías cuando estabas conmigo y pensabas que podríamos vivir juntos._

_Jack, te quiero, siempre te he querido y si hay otra vida siempre te querré. Pero no he sabido demostrarlo, mi último pensamiento es para ti. Quiero que seas feliz, que compenses los malos días que te he hecho pasar con la alegría que te dará Justin._

_Adios Jack, Hasta siempre, Se feliz y perdona el daño que te haya podido hacer._

_Te querré toda la eternidad._

_Ennis."_

Jack terminó de leer la carta y por fin las lágrimas empezaron a caer, Justin que había conseguido leer algunas líneas carta intentó consolarle. Pero el sheriff estaba impaciente.

_- Perdone señor Twist, ya se que el momento no es el más oportuno, pero….¿Nos puede dar alguna pista?_

_- No sheriff, ninguna, Ennis se suicidó, el amor de su vida lo abandonó y no lo pudo resistir. Se cortó las venas._


	13. Chapter 13

Pasaban unos minutos de las tres de la tarde cuando Jack y Justin llegaron al cementerio, la ceremonia ya había empezado, junto al sacerdote se encontraban tan sólo ocho personas: Alma, la ex-mujer de Ennis, con sus dos hijas, cuatro compañeros de trabajo y el agente Turner.

El sacerdote estaba diciendo unas palabras sobre el fallecido, con cara de tristeza afirmaba lo buena persona que había sido y lo mucho que Rivertown lloraría su muerte durante años. Jack no pudo evitar una sonrisa mezcla de rabia y desprecio. Sabía que Ennis no había sido feliz en su pueblo y sobre todo sabía que si se hubieran enterado de su vida sexual, lo habrían convertido en un apestado, al fin y al cabo ese miedo por aceptarse a sí mismo y por supuesto el rechazo de Jack le había costado la vida.

Por fin el discurso terminó y el ataúd fue depositado en la tumba preparada en el césped del cementerio. Los compañeros de Ennis, abrazaron a la viuda y las hijas, Jack se acercó también a Alma.

_- Alma, no sabes cuanto lo siento, yo…_

_- Por favor Jack, déjame en paz, ¿No crees que nos has hecho ya suficiente daño?, me robaste a mi marido y ahora le has robado la vida. – _Dándose media vuelta se negó a estrechar la mano que Jack le tendía. – _Vamos hijas, vámonos a casa._

_- Espera mamá ahora voy – _La hija mayor con gran disgusto de su madre se acercó a Jack – _Señor Twist, sé lo muy unidos que estaban mi padre y usted, disculpe a mi madre, pero entiéndala. Yo le agradezco que haya venido a su funeral y tenga, creo que le gustará conservar esto, mi padre lo tenía en gran aprecio._

La muchacha entregó a Jack una postal, en ella se veía un hermoso paisaje de Brokeback Mountain, Jack la reconoció al instante, era la postal que él le había enviado cuando consiguió localizar el domicilio de Ennis, y en ella le anunciaba que iba a visitarlo, en lo que fue el inicio de su relación.

Emocionado, abrazó a la chica – _Muchísimas gracias, no te imaginas lo mucho que representa para mi._

Justin miraba la escena manteniéndose al margen, se encontraba incómodo por la situación, el funeral en el fondo no iba con él, y además veía como de nuevo el fantasma de Ennis se apoderaba de los sentimientos de Jack.

Jack secándose una lágrima se volvió a Justin.

_- Por favor ve al hotel y prepara el equipaje, si queremos llegar a Cheyenne esta noche, tenemos que salir cuanto antes, yo no me encuentro muy bien, necesito un trago, espérame en la habitación, enseguida iré._

_- Ok, Jack, no tardes._

La voz de Justin no sonó muy convincente, no le hacía ninguna gracia que Jack se fuera a beber, en su estado no presagiaba nada bueno, pero el pensamiento de que en una o dos horas estarían de viaje al Este, dejando atrás todo esto le animó.

-0-0-

El agente Turner vio a Justin sentado en la puerta del hotel, su cara reflejaba la tristeza que le recomía por dentro.

_- Hola, ¿Qué haces tan solo, pensaba que ya os habríais ido?, ¿Donde está Jack?, ¿Sucede algo?._

_- Hola agente, eso me gustaría saber a mi, son mas de las 7, pronto oscurecerá, dijo que iba a tomar un trago, han pasado varias horas y no se donde se ha metido._

_- No te preocupes verás como pronto viene._

El policía se sentó al lado de Justin, le pasó el brazo por el hombro intentando consolarlo.

_- Venga cambia esa cara no creo que sea tan grave._

_- ¡Como que no es tan grave!, desde que el maldito Ennis se quitó la vida, Jack está distante, creo que lo que no pudo en vida lo va a conseguir con su muerte, Jack está cada vez mas obsesionado con él, creo que lo he perdido y lo nuestro se ha terminado._

_- Joder, chico no seas tan melodramático, no tiene porque terminarse nada, simplemente está triste y se siente culpable de lo que ha pasado pero verás como todo volverá a la normalidad._

_- No lo entiende agente, para usted es muy fácil hablar, ya perdí a Brian mi anterior pareja por no saber estar a la altura de sus expectativas en cuanto a las relaciones con sus diferentes ligues y ahora perderé a Jack por culpa de un puto fantasma que le jodió la vida._

_- Justin, para empezar trátame de tu que sólo tengo veintidós años, y en cuanto a que no puedo entenderlo…. Mira chico, claro que lo puedo entender, yo si se lo que es vencer obstáculos, déjame que te cuente algo y verás si se entenderlo. Para empezar mi nombre es John Runninghorse Turner, es decir que no soy de raza blanca, nací en la reserva que está a pocos kilómetros de aquí, y conseguí graduarme en el instituto, creo que no es necesario que te explique lo difícil que es convencer a unos padres acostumbrados a vivir de los subsidios del gobierno que dejen a su hijo pequeño estudiar. Supongo que te imaginarás como tratan los estudiantes de clase media-alta a un indio que se atreve a entrar allí._

_- Perdona, John no sabía…_

_- Espera, déjame terminar, después de acabar los estudios entré en la academia de policía, de nuevo fui el bicho raro pero conseguí graduarme y aquí me tienes, soy agente en este pueblo, tengo una relación llamémosla íntima con el conserje del hotel en el que te hospedas, y si saliera a la luz me jugaría el trabajo y tendría que abandonar el pueblo y a mi familia. Así que chico, no digas que no puedo entender lo difícil que es conseguir lo que quieres._

_- De acuerdo tienes razón, lo has tenido difícil, pero eso no evitará que se acabe mi relación con Jack._

_- ¡Joder Justin! ¿No me escuchas?, ¿Es que en el Este no tenéis sangre en las venas?, Mientras él no te lo diga claramente, no hay nada perdido, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres. Dices que está bebiendo, no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo, vete al hotel y prepara una bienvenida como supongo que tu sabrás, yo voy a buscarlo, este pueblo no es muy grande y sólo hay dos bares, así que no tiene perdida. Venga chico hazme caso y demuestra que tienes los huevos para algo más que para follar, vete al hotel. _

Justin se levantó dándole un beso en los labios al policía y se dirigió a la habitación. John fue directamente al bar La Herradura de Plata, no se equivocaba, en el mostrador junto a varias botellas vacías de cerveza, se encontraba Jack, al verlo el barman le dijo al policía.

_- Por favor agente llévese a este borracho, desde hace un rato no para de buscarse problemas, ya ha tenido un par de peleas._

El policía se acercó a Jack, éste al verlo lo reconoció enseguida, abrazándose a él mientras empezaba a llorar, el alcohol empezaba a hacer su efecto, a duras penas el policía lo cogió por los hombros y lo sacó del bar, viendo su estado, se dirigió a los establos donde se alquilaban caballos para los turistas y al llegar al abrevadero lo arrojó dentro. El contacto con el agua no muy limpia hizo reaccionar a Jack.

_- ¡Joder!, ¿Pero que hace agente?, pensaba que éramos amigos._

_- Porque te considero mi amigo hago esto, espera aquí, ahora mismo vengo._

El policía se dirigió a la oficina del establo, a los pocos minutos apareció con un termo y un litro de café sin azúcar en su interior, tenía que conseguir que se le pasase la borrachera, para poder hablar con él y mandarlo de vuelta al hotel.

A la cuarta taza de café amargo, la reacción no se hizo esperar, Jack vomitó casi todo lo que había bebido y poco a poco su mente volvió a la realidad.

_- Gracias agente, reconozco que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta._

_- Llámame John, ¿No crees que te estás pasando con tus remordimientos?, Ya va siendo hora que vuelvas con Justin._

_- Ya lo se, tienes razón John, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que si no hubiera sido por mi, Ennis estaría todavía vivo._

_- ¡¡Ya estamos de nuevo!! Jack, tu has sido vaquero como yo, y creo que entenderás lo que voy a decirte, a veces cuando estamos cuidando una manada de caballos en la montaña, podemos perder nuestro potro favorito, entonces salimos en su busca incluso dejando la manada sola, y si lo encontramos muerto por los coyotes nos sentimos tristes y culpables, pero tenemos una manada que cuidar y si tardamos en volver podemos perder más caballos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?, ahora demuestra que eres un hombre y vuelve al hotel donde alguien te está esperando desde hace casi cinco horas._

Cuando Justin volvió a la habitación, necesitaba tomarse una ducha caliente para poder relajarse, al terminar, se secó con una toalla, se la puso a la cintura y esperó nervioso que Jack volviera en buenas condiciones.

Por fin la puerta se abrió, Jack con un aspecto no muy bueno después de los vómitos y el baño en el abrevadero entró en la habitación.

_- Perdóname._

Justin besándole en los labios no le dejó seguir hablando, le tomó de la hevilla del cinturón y mientras continuaba besándole lo llevó hacia la cama.

_- No tienes muy buen aspecto – _Le dijo sonriendo, mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Justin, le sacó la camisa y tras soltar los botones comenzó a besarle el pecho, lentamente fue bajando hacia el ombligo, bajando la cremallera del pantalón se lo quito con suavidad y una vez desnudo, comenzó a besarle los genitales. Jack cerró los ojos mientas empezó a gemir de placer, en un momento dado, tomó a Justin de los brazos y lo puso sobre la cama, se sentía culpable, llevaba dos días sin hacer caso al muchacho y ahora necesitaba amarle, penetrarle y demostrarle que seguía siendo importante para él y que por su parte todo seguía igual.

Tomándolo de las piernas, se colocó los tobillos de Justin sobre sus hombros, Jack le folló con fuerza, los dos se abrazaron, Justin al sentirse penetrado comenzó a besar a Jack y durante mucho rato estuvieron demostrándose que sus sentimientos seguían siendo igual de importantes.

Cuando terminaron, Justin se puso en pie y tomando de la mano a Jack lo llevó al cuarto de baño, llenó la bañera de agua caliente y cuando estuvo preparada, comenzó a bañarlo, con suavidad pasaba la esponja enjabonada mientras le besaba la espalda. Jack, sonriendo se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

_- Justin, como tenemos tiempo de sobra, quiero que vengas conmigo a Mirror Lake, podemos estar allí un par de días acampando, y disfrutando de la naturaleza, quiero que los últimos recuerdos que tengas de Wyoming sean agradables y no te arrepientas de haber venido._

_- Ese lago, ¿Es donde tu y Ennis ibais a "pescar"?._

_- Si pero lo que es más importante, es el lago donde tu y yo vamos a pasar tres días, ahora va a ser nuestro lago._

Justin dormía apoyado en el hombre de Jack, ya era casi de noche, llevaban varias horas conduciendo hacia Cheyenne, los días que habían pasado junto al lago nunca los olvidarían. Desnudos, bañándose, cantando por las noches junto a la hoguera y observando las estrellas y sobre todo haciendo el amor y dedemostrándose que su relación esra más fuerte que nunca.

Jack pensó por unos momentos en la muerte de Ennis, y una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla, pero miró a Justin, entonces le dio un beso que le despertó y con una sonrisa le dijo – _Justin, cariño, despierta, en unos minutos llegaremos a Cheyenne._


End file.
